


Issei the Cosmic Breeding Paramour

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Multi, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Highschool DxDGetting sent on a universal journey across the Multi-verse wasn't what Issei had in mind when Ddraig told him it was training to become the next Emperor. Needless to say he was unpleased and very horney, that's when it came clear to him what his goal should be when meeting beautiful ladies across the cosmos.Issei has an itch he needs to scratch as well as a list of summoners calling for his aid in one way or another.





	1. Ishizu Ishtar (Yu Gi Oh!)

  
  


**Issei Hyoudou: Multiversal Paramour**

**Highschool DxD/ Multiple Franchises**

**For a Patron named ‘Issei’**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Dueling Dick and Dark Skinned Goddess (Issei x Ishizu Ishtar)**

  
  


********

Beyond dimensions and universes aplenty there are worlds with heroes, Pharaohs, and gods of all kinds taking conflict over card games as a means to an end. This in particular applied to a Pharaoh, who currently remains unnamed, is participating in the Battle City Dueling Tournament along with several others including two vile villains wreaking havoc. 

Ishizu Ishtar, the sibling of one of them, is desperate to save her brother Marik lest he fall to the darkness after the betrayal of his Dark side Yami Marik. She knew all sorts of Arcane forbidden arts, understood many rituals of Ancient Egypt that involved summoning, Ishizu hoped that anything would help her free her brother from his shadow’s grasp before it is too late. 

Which is why she brought herself to this; a form of Shadow Realm summoning that’d cross beyond dimensions to bring her aid. She prayed that whoever was called forth can aid her in her time of need.

*****

Within the Battle City Blimp, currently alone in the privacy of her guest bedroom Izhizu Ishtar knelt in front of the Pentagram summoning circle with candles strewn about and ancient texts laid bare ready to begin the process of calling forth a spiritual aid from beyond. She was currently wearing her usual clothing which was a tight-fitting skin-exposing Egyptian dress that revealed her tanned curves nicely. Despite having no interest in sexual intimacy or romance of any kind Ishizu was a beauty in and out of the body. 

She held so much focus over seeing her brother and fulfilling the ancient Duty of the Gravekeepers. The girl never sought for sex, but secretly had yearning for it on a physical level. She was just that repressed.

“Alright, time to begin ...please let this work.” She said to herself closing her eyes and sitting in a meditative stance with ancient Egyptian mystical energies floating around as the pentagram summoning circle lit up. 

“Oh Gods of Ancient times, please hear my prayers, bring to me a champion worthy and capable of ushering in peace and salvation for my kin. I offer to thee a catalyst of a portion of my soul and pledge my eternal gratitude as well as an offering to appease your graces.” She began and the summoning circle lit up as she continued.

Concentrating harder she started speaking in Egyptian tongue making the energies in the air glow brighter and fiercer as the circle started glowing brighter by the second. She chanted faster and faster reaching the end of the ritual and quickly opened her eyes to see the tunnel of mystical light shine from the circle below successfully bridging dimensions to the universe beyond for her chosen hero.

“Please, I beg of you bring me someone who can fulfill my woes, remove my sadness and fill me full of hope. I want to save my brother Marik, in doing so I’ll offer anything!” She concluded making the summoning circle flare up into a bright yet gentle explosion of red light revealing a human-shaped figure stepping out into the open. 

Ishizu had to cover up her eyes and shield herself from the brightness until it toned down revealing to her the unusual appearance of a regular modern Japanese boy with spiky brown hair. She felt disappointment and confusion fill her thoughts as she took a closer look at him noticing that his left arm was covered up in a strange Red Gauntlet brimming with demonic energy. The boy himself, while admittedly handsome and apparently very filled out in fit muscular shape, didn’ t look the least bit confused. Instead, he flashed her a confident smile and cleared his throat to speak.

“*Ahem* Thanks for summoning, my name is Issei Hyoudou, up-and-coming Dragon Emperor,summoned here at your service. Whew, nailed it.” He said to himself, pumping his right fist and looking optimistically at Ishizu noting her confusion. Another part of him simply eyedballed her sleek sexual body behind her tight-fitting Egyptian clothing. 

Issei growled and gave her a rather sultry smile making her feel vulnerable and exposed for some reason causing her to cross her arms over her chest.

“Um? Greetings? I...believe I made a mistake in the ritual.” She excused herself and quickly ran over to one of her Gravekeeper’s books scouring over it toe see if it mentioned anything of a ‘Dragon Emperor’ in them. While she was doing this Issue is currently checking out her full supple ass pressing into the beige fabric of her dress as she bent herself down in front of him.

‘Me likey, I am building a harem after all, and while Ddraig, in all of his supposed infinite wisdom ,sent me on this quest to do ...something, I think I’m ready to indulge in some deal making.’ Issei thought to himself walking out of the circle and closing the book Ishizu was reading catching her attention.

“Yo, I am here because you called me here. The ritual you made just now was a summoning contract to bring in some help from the Underworld,right?” He asked and she dumbly nodded her head. 

Issei grinned and brandished his astral devil wings in front of her making her appear surprised as she looked at them.

“My word, so you are from the Underworld. I take it you are a champion of some kind?” She asked as Issei pulled them back in with a smile.

“Of some kind is right, now let’s talk turkey. You see you called me here is part of the process, the rest is payment for my services, but first what do you want exactly?” Issei asked making Ishizu feel optimistic now as she removed her book from the bed and sat on it.

“You see, while I am not sure what your powers are exactly but what I want is to save my brother Marik from his fate. You see he is currently possessed by a darker more sinister shadow of his soul that manifested during a ritual conducted on him in childhood.” She began and said this with a heavy heart. 

Issei put his hands behind his neck nodding attentively and feeling bad for whoever her brother was. He was still checking her out though and measuring her tits while looking at them through her dress while she continued.

“Now we’re in the middle of a Card Dueling Tournament with his shadow self taking over his body and threatening to plunge the world into darkness should he defeat the Pharaoh aboard this blimp. There's a prophecy in place for the Pharaoh to fulfill and I’m afraid things will only turn out for the worst because of Marik’s darker half. All I want is to save his life and free him from his torment.” She concluded looking at Issei with a concerned frown as he nodded to all of it.

“Yeah, that Ancient prophecy stuff is a little out of my league is certainly heavy to deal with. If things are ‘Fated’ to happen then shit will happen. Trust me, I’ve been through enough craziness to see it all come together. Still, that being said if you want me to help you out, however I can, you need to pay up first for summoning me. Hate to be about business first, but rules are rules after all.” Issei stated making Ishizu nod in agreement as she looked to him with a questioning stare.

“That seems reasonable, what is it you want from me? I’m afraid I don't have much money of any kind to offer you, unless currency in your universe is different. I don't quite know what Underworld Devils like yourself crave for payment.” Ishizu said this and noticed where Issei’s eyes were looking, she noticed those green gems were focused on her breasts making her blush somewhat as she understood what he fancied.

“Oh, I think you know what I take for payment.” He began and leaned in closely to her making her heart rate spike slightly as his face was close to hers. Ishizu stared into his eyes and felt his right hand come up to caress her light brown cheeks affectionately. “I’m taking you as payment, part of the deal is you offer me your body for my services and maybe bear me children. I think you'll really like the process no matter how steep it can be.”

Ishizu nodded with blush still on her face as she felt Issei’s overwhelming aura of dominance and lust overpower her senses. She visibly shook until he leaned in closely to press his lips against hers in a surprise kiss. Issei gently sucked apart her lips and made out with her while Ishizu struggled to comprehend what was happening. Her fingers clutched the blankets underneath as she felt him deepening the kiss making her body relax more every second.

Then she closed her eyes and ‘agreed’ by kissing back.

“Hmmmm.~” She hummed and caressed both of his cheeks into her soft caramel hands tasting Hyoudou on her tongue as she opened her mouth wider to allow him to work his own inside her mouth. The pair of them made out languidly with saliva being exchanged between lips, Issei was an expert kisser in all aspects, having an actual harem back home made him a maestro at sex after all.

Ishizu was finding it harder to resist the temptation of tasting him, while she did not care for the price being so heavy she did care for Marik and offered herself up to Issei promptly without hesitation. They hungrily made out on the bed with Issei’s hands, both of which were normal now, reaching up to viisbly grope her titties through her dress making her whimper.

“Mnng!~” She whimpered into his lips and felt Issei leave them as he stared into her eyes with a cocky smile. She was left breathless and saw his hands on her breasts squeezing them gently between his fingers.

“I…*huff*...accept. Please do with my body what you will.” She breathed out as he squeezed her titties again making her whimper sharply within her throat before Issei pulled down the top of her dress making her luscious caramel tits bounce free!

“Hmm, those look delicious.” He said eyeballing Ishizu’s exposed brown tits with dark brownnipples becoming erect with arousal. She was still feeling red in the cheeks upon being undressed like this whereas she had no past experience to compare to. “Nice.~”

Issie grabbed one of them into his right hand fluffing it up and playing with it sensually making her huff loudly in ragged breaths.

“Hnngh…! Your hands are very strong.” She commented feeling his fingers dig into her breast with fingers tracing up to her nipple and pinching it lightly. Issei always did have a fondness for breasts, even now they were his first priority over fucking.

“Oh you can bet there are, but before we get to the fun stuff you gotta warm me up using your mouth and these babies to do that.” He said making her nod as he stood back undoing his uniform pants from his belt. Ishizu gulped nervously as Issei undressed his bottom revealing a pair of white boxers and then unveiling his thickened thirteen and a half inch member for her to gawk at.

‘I-incredible! I never envisioned I’d saw something so big in all my life. While I have no experience indulging in adulterous pleasure I still cannot fathom how he could have that!’ Ishizu thought staring at with mouth agape in surprise while Issei gestured to it with his fingers and took a step back.

She remembered that she was supposed to treat him from his services in advance and promptly got to her knees with top still undone. Ishizu was slightly nervous at doing this and promptly brought her smooth mocha hands over to his member, still feeling in awe of its sheer size and girth. She wrapped them around the base of his shaft sensually massaging with Issei huffing lightly in pleasure. 

“Mnghh.~” He moaned enjoying the sensation of her soft fingers gingerly kneading the thickness of his dick until she brought her mouth over to his cockhead, She knew she was not great at things like this, let alone foreplay, so she went with the direct approach in riling him up. 

With a hot breath Ishizu opened up her mouth around the bulbous head of Issei Hyoudou’s dick and swallowed the round piece of meat into her lips sucking them around its surface entirely. Issei growled in blissful delight and let Ishizu work her magic on him while reaching down to run his fingers through her silky dark hair. She closed her eyes and concentrated her efforts by rubbing her hands along his shaft again stroking him off gingerly while pushing more of his cock into her mouth. Her lips maintained an aqua-tight seal around it and her tongue rolled along its surface tasting him as inch after inch pushed into her gullet.

Soon Ishizu had nearly a third of Issei’s cock in her throat and was promptly sucking it with head darting back and forth in lust. Her eyes remained half-lidded with lust evident in them, her brown lips suckled and slurped noisily on it making Issei toss his head and moan lightly in leasure. Loud sucking sounds filled the room as she hungrily sucked up more of his cock into her mouth pulling at least half of it inside filling out her throat.

“Mmnnhhg!~” She hummed relishing the taste and savoring the debaucherous act of sexual intimacy going on between them.

“Nghh,attagirl. Suck as hard as you can and don't let up,also I want your breasts to take me for a ride next before I have sex with you.” Issei said to her feeling her throat suction his cock some more with Ishizu’s face tossing back and forth in growing lust. 

She sucked him off leisurely for several minutes then pulled herself off of his well-lubricated dick so she could grab her fluffy D-cup sized tits and wrap them around the thick of his length smothering it in the dough of her breasts.

“Uugghhh! That’s it right there, ungh! Your titties feel so good.~” He voiced feeling his shaft throb a bit while Ishizu began working her tits along his length smothering every inch of her doughy mounds over Issei’s meat. She could feel the warmth inside as well as the throbbing veins it had here and there on its surface. 

To this moment she still marveled at Issei’s wang and felt her loins moisten up intensely at the prospect of being bred by him. Grabbing her tits tightly she continued stroking them back and forth on his member giving him absolute pleasure while gently flicking her tongue along the exposed cockhead sticking out between her breasts. Issei huffed and moaned lightly as this continued for another several minutes with Ishizu embracing the lewdness of this act entirely. Her legs bucked inwardly with pussy soaking her buttermilk panties underneath. 

When Issei suddenly grabbed her shoulders she took that as a sign to stop and saw him smile devilishly at her from above looking ready to go to the main course.

“Alright, I’m all riled up now. Let’s get to the fun stuff, but first I need to do something for me. Have a marker on you by chance?” He asked and slowly nodded feeling more enraptured by his masculinity every second.

“I do, what do you wish of me, Issei?” she asked with a demure feminine voice that no longer sounded wise and impassive. Ishizu let go of his length and stood back grabbing a marker form nearby and giving it to Issei. 

He took it and smirked before suddenly grabbing the bottom of her dress out of nowhere. She was so surprised she nearly stumbled and saw him literally tear off her skirt making a literal blanket of buttermilk clothes and exposing her naked legs to him with soaked panties in between!

“Eeep! Aahh ...! W-what is the meaning of this action?” She asked stumbling back onto the bed while Issei crawled up on it taking the torn fabric of her dress and tying her wrists together above her head. 

“That is a sign of submission, you’re supposed to present yourself like that if you’re giving your body to me. As for this…” He gestured to the marker with a smile and brought it down over her navel pressing it into her skin as he created a strange-looking dragonic diagram that only Issei understood. “....this is my marking meaning you belong to me willingly now.”

Ishizu gulped and slowly nodded in understanding, truthfully she was still very confused by all of his rules yet felt her panty-clad underwood throb in arousal regardless. Issei smirked at her then brought himself down upon her lips slipping his tongue into her mouth and making her bristle up in arousal at the sheer dominance he exudes over her body.

“Mmmmhhh!~” she moaned into his lips tasting his tongue as it rolled over her own. Her radiant blue eyes started to roll up in their sockets as she felt herself submit entirely to this kind of pleasure. Truly she craved male companionship for some time and only just now relishing it after foolishly focusing on her worries instead of taking time for herself. He grabbed hold of her breasts again using both hands this time and massaged them fondly into his palms making her moan even more as he did. 

Issie hummed to himself tasting Ishizu’s flavor as he worshiped her pair of mocha-colored D-cup sized titties in his fingers. He squeezed them, played with them, and basically dug his fingers into the mounds making her light up with sensitive pleasure. In response,Ishizu willfully slurped on Issei’s tongue as they wrestle theirs into each other for another minute and a half.

He slowly broke off from her body leaving her face dazed as he took off his uniform blazer and shirt. He tugged his pants off as well becoming completely naked with his monolith of a member hovering above her clothed pelvic region. 

“Time for these to come off.~” He mused digging his thumbs around her panty cloth and sliding it down her creamy caramel body exposing her moderately fuzzy muff to him showing him a glistening pair of pussy lips to behold.

Ishizu went even redder at exposing her naked sex to a man she’s never known until now, her pubic area was rarely shaven considering her practices, but she was still all woman and a virgin one at that. Issei spread her creamy brown thighs apart and brought himself up to his knees placing himself at her waist ready to drive that Bitchbreaker cock of his into Ishizu’s body.

Upon seeing his devil-may-care smile flash her again she spoke up.

“I ...pledge myself to you entirely, use me as you may and leave me bred with your children. I shall fulfill my oath and become your property for as long as you see fit!” She declared making Issei nod as he grabbed the head of his meat and pushed it downward into moist pink and brown folds making Ishizu reel at the intensity!

With a wet plop Issei buried the head of his cock into her pussy with hips rising up and pressing down upon her creamy brown body sliding even more of his length inside of her. Ishizu shook with intensity upon feeling his massive meat cleave into her womanhood like this, she felt her pussy lips stretch far apart, her insides churn, her hymen tear away as though it were nothing leaving her to shake even more as Issei buried himself to her cervix.

“Aaaaahhhhh!~ Haaghhhh! Ooohhh my…!~” She cried out in ecstasy feeling her insides wrap tightly around Issei’s dick as he gave her a moment to rest before humping her. 

Slowly he drove his hips back and forth making her pussy repeatedly swallow up his dick as he started a gentle lovemaking tempo at first causing Ishize to slowly lose her mind to pleasure.

“Mmhhhh! Aaahh ...yess…..fill me up, oh great Dragon Emperor.~” She cried out in a soothing manner as she felt Issei’s dick hit all the right parts inside her body. 

He went at it like this for a few minutes enjoying the tight moistness of her pussy clinging tightly to his cock. Then with a manic grin on his face he began slamming himself into her pelvis fiercely with skin slapping into her body creating loud smacking noises that filled the air. Ishizu was taken by surprise by the sudden shift into ferocity and found herself moaning louder than ever before while her body shook in response.

Her brown frame bounced about with Issei thundering his massive dick into her pussy likely breaching her cervix by this point and entering her womb. Ihishuz’s face screwed up in absolute bliss as he felt him pound into her over again without pause making her thrash along the bed as he bred her like a champion.

“Mnghh! Mhh mhh mhh mhh! Oohh yeah, you feel amazing, Ishizu!” He howled loudly as he slammed himself atop her with dick making her pussy squelch with every thrust. Issei dug in all the way to her cervix feeling her vaginal muscles clamp down on him tightly as he bottomed out of her like a horny animal. 

The woman’s legs kicked up the air wildly as he fucked her like an animal in heat, Ishizu moaned and gasped loudly with whimpers constantly coming out of her mouth. Her eyes began rolling to the back of her skull with mouth being held agape, her luscious breasts heaved back and forth right in front of Issei’s face making him taste one after sucking it into his mouth. 

“Aaaaahhhh! Aaaahh...aahhh ahhh….Isseeeii!~” She cried out in bliss feeling her system break down in mind-broken state of lustfulness. The boy’s cock really did hit many sweet spots for this repressed Egyptian girl.

For the next forty-five minutes Issei rutted into her constantly making her scream his name and howl loudly in pleasure. Her sleek brown body meshed into his light-skinned one as both bodies heaved together in sexual intensity, with Issei being dominant. He pressed and slammed into her over and over again until he felt the thick pressure of his balls beginning to bloat ready to discharge sperm into her insides.

He hoped she was fertile right now for he intended to make her uphold her oath to him as he slammed himself into Ishizu’s snatch one final time before coming!

“Ughhhh! I’m cumming!” He cried out feeling his balls contract and pulsate with his haft twitching inside of Ishizu’s constricting mound. The woman came too at the exact same time he did. She felt her walls constrict his member tightly and felt the thick deluge of sperm flow into her depths en masse!

“Aaaaahhhhh!~” She squealed loudly in ecstasy. Her body shivered in orgasm causing her womanhood to milk Issei’s dick over and over again allowing her womb to fill up to the brim with sperm. 

Inside of her body on a microscopic level Issei's little Dragon-powered swimmers raced to one of Ishizu’s vulnerable eggs and made fertilization contact. The woman would soon become pregnant with his child, it was guaranteed at this point with how much Issei was pumping into her body. 

He groaned and howled in bliss as he took the next couple of minutes to completely fill her out. Ishizu’s pussy became stuffed with an overflow of his seed seeping out of her opening once she came down from orgasmic high and collapsed. She wore a stupidly delirous smile on her face once Issei was finished cumming. When he did he pulled out of her prone body leaving her to rest as he sat back and enjoyed the first great lay of his journey.

‘With my Dragon sperm the way it is she is certainly going to be getting a baby bump in the near future. Heh.’ Issei said to himself leaning back with his pole still harder than wood. He watched as Ishizu rolled over onto her side breathing laboriously as she recuperated. The sight of her naked brown body covered in sweat and oozing semen was enough to turn him on for round two.

“Well, it’s better to make sure just in case. Time for the double-tap.” He said to himself before launching at her again taking her from behind this time and filling the room with loud orgasmic wails.

“Aaaaahhhh! Ohhh aaahh..yesss! Issei!~” Ishizu cried out in ecstasy as this went on well into the night.

  
  


**End of Chapter **

**To be continued….**

  
  


An:This has been for ‘Issei’ a patron, thanks for reading.


	2. Kalifa (One Piece)

  
  
  
  
  


**Issei Hyoudou The Multi-verse Paramour**

**For Patron unironically named ‘Issei’**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Kalifa (One Piece)**

*******

Sometime earlier….

Standing in front of her boss and waiting with arms crossed looking furtive like usual Kalifa stood with her dark outfit clinging tightly to her sexual body. Her legs showed nicely with fishnet stockings draped around her long silky legs, her hair was down around her shoulders giving her a majestic womanly appearance, her large G-cup sized breasts swayed slightly with every movement she made while standing attentive. What never changes however was her face wearing it’s usually lovely yet impassive expression, one befitting of an assassin by CP9.

“So? Who’s the target? Don't tell me you called me here for a simple briefing.” She remarked waiting to be told her orders by her chief Spandam. The masked leader of the organization swiveled around in his chair holding a fold with a paperclipped set of papers attached to it.

“This is the target, for some reason a client of ours wants his head. Says he’ll make trouble somewhere down the line and personally I think that’s exactly what he’ll be. We took the liberty of seeing if this unassuming nobody was strong enough to care about, and it turns out he has a very high concentration of Haki stemming from his body.” Spandam said as he tossed Kalifa the folder making her open it up to see a spikey-haired young man wearing a red Gauntlet over his left arm.

She perked and eyebrow and wondered if that was some special tool/weapon combination of some kind, but alas she shrugged it off then looked to her chief.

“A little young, isn’t he? Do I really need to get my hands dirty killing a teenage boy? If anything he’ll die of blood loss if I show him my legs.” She commented making Spandam chuckle darkly until he tossed his head back laughing up a storm.

“Oh hohohoho, not if you want to live, Kalifa! I know you’re joking and I appreciate the humor, been needing a pick-me-up, but yes you have to kill this boy dead. Why? Don't know, don't care. Just do it and report back to me on the double. He’s holed up with a rebel group somewhere at the location listed in those papers, you don't need to kill the rebels. Just the boy, but feel free to have fun and do it anyway if you need to be. Or if they get in the way.” 

“That is fine by me, I won’t fail you, Chief.” She concluded taking the folder with her and turning on her heel to exit when she heard him call back to her.

“You better not, Kalifa, that is unless you want to die. We CP9 assassins have a reputation to protect and do not tolerate failure. I’m sure you know that well by now.” He added wearing his manic big-toothed grin on his face making her nod.

“Understood. I will not be defeated.” She added leaving the room.

*******

Back to present…

“*Huff ...huff..huff* I can’t believe I was defeated ...!” Kalifa said breathing tiredly as she lay in a water-soaked puddle of water right there on the wooden floor of the Rebel Base she was sent to.

Standing over her with a bucket of water in hand and looking at her curiously with a popped eyebrow was Issei Hyoudou. The boy was wearing his uniform like always and wearing it well with jacket undone and red shirt out in the open showing off a bit of muscle. Ddraig was fully manifested on his left arm glowing with pride as he chuckled darkly inside of Issei’s head.

“Huh, so water really was your weakness. That’s…..kinda lame.” He commented until Ddraig spoke up.

‘It is just the weakness of the so-called Devil Fruit this woman ingested to give her her powers, Issei. Fortunately, I ascertained that Achilles-heel before she could knock you unconscious. You simply would not stop staring at her legs!’ Ddraig scolded making Issei blush as he rubbed the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

“It was all I could do not to stare at her breasts! They’re huge ...!” He argued while a pair of random pirate rebels went over to pick up Kalifa by the arms wielding swords ready just below her neck.

“Good job, kid! Now let’s finish her here before she recovers her strength, I doubt we can get information out of her anyway.” One pirate said making Issei hold out his hand to stop them while Kalifa simply looked sleepily at the boy through her disheveled glasses.

“Whoa hang on, let’s not hasty now. I think I can get the info out of her so that we don't have to kill her. Besides, wasting a beauty like that is just…..a waste. I refuse to let huge boobs like hers sink six feet under.” He argued making the pirates sweatdrop as well as Kalifa herself.

‘Seriously? Just my boobs? Ugh, teenage boys.’ She thought bitterly as the pair of grunts holding her nodded in agreement with Issei.

“So you have it, do your thing after we take her down to the prison brig. It’s right next to the showers for some odd reason.” A different one said as they started moving the drenched blonde woman away from the scene letting Issei watch her wide heart-shaped ass from behind as they took her under the desk out of sight.

Issei was left standing there sporting a hard erection in his pants and rubbed his palms together with excitement while Ddraig simply groaned in annoyance.

‘You’re planning to seduce her, aren’t you?’ 

‘You know it, Ddraig. Besides it’s kinda the point of my journey isn’t it?’ Issei said back to his partner in his mind making him groan loudly again before snarling.

‘That isn’t the point, you horndog!’ 

Issei marched on down to the holding cells feeling ready to ‘Boost’ already.

*****

“You won’t get any info out of me, boy.” Kalifa said calmly with a mild look of distress on her lovely face.

Issei simply shrugged as he stood over her tied-up body, seeing Kalifa’s voluptuous frame trapped in wet dark clothing with ropes binding her hands up and legs to a wooden post just screamed ‘touch me’ to the boy. After their fight earlier he was made ‘hard’ the moment he splashed her with some women dispelling her abilities so that he could knock her out right after. Issei felt completely aroused just by looking at her. She had this uptight haughty business-only kind of face despite having full succulent lips and a pair of glasses on slipping down her nose a bit. The latter of which happened to be a spicy kink for Issei’s perverted taste, but he could tell this woman wouldn’t budge so easily in telling his group everything they needed to know about CP9.

“So you say, well then…” He trailed off and looked into a far off corner noticing a bucket of water nearby used to feed the prisoner. Smirking to himself, he walked over to the corner grabbing it and lifting it head, Kalifa eyed him suspiciously and struggled a bit harder against the rope binding her body to the wooden support beam.

‘Tch! If my hands and legs weren’t tied I could easily overtake him, even if he plays dirty using water against me. Just how did he know my Devil Fruit’s weakness though?’ the blonde babe wondered as she struggled a bit more showing him a good view of her large voluminous breasts shifting up and down through her tight cleavage-exposing clothing.

‘Nghh, those tits are even nicer when they're wet. Ooohh I can’t wait to feel them both in my hands. Ooppai! But first....’ He thought and swung the bucket in a wide arc tossing a hefty splash of water all over Kalifa's body!

“Aaaggghhh!~” She cried out in blissful agony wearing a blush on her face when it hit. Her body undulated along the post shaking while she held an unusually euphoric smile on her face as her body became wet.

Her nerves, her skin, and every sensitive receptor in her physiology became stimulated by the liquid. Kalifa bit down hard on her bottom lip shivering intensely at the feeling with body rippling with sensitive pleasure. As her clothing became soaked to the brim her glasses started spilling off of her face giving her a sexy messy look with some hair strands obstructing her forehead leaving Issei to be the only thing she could really see in front of her. Her vision became a bit dizzy and her loins started to become wet with arousal as he started undoing his pants while she was distracted.

‘I can’t help it, I need to have this woman already! I think I know why I’m being sent across dimensions now. I’m being hooked up with various numbers of hot women! It’s like my destiny to sleep with them, this must be what it means to be Dragon Emperor!’ Issei thought to himself in realization while Kalifa started shaking her head adjusting herself to be in balance again, her eyes widened a bit when she saw Issei becoming naked before her eyes.

A slight blush formed on her cheeks as she stared inquisitively at the boy who defeated her. Right now only his upper body was exposed showing her a nice-chiseled torso with fit youthful muscle-work giving her an odd feeling of want. Normally she hung out with all sorts of tough iron-fit assassins and the likes, so this shouldn’t be anything new to her, but she still felt some stirring feelings rise up inside of her loins.

‘Is he plannign to rape me?’ She wondered and the thought of it made her legs buck inwardly at the thought. Kalifa tried shaking off those fantasies and turned her face to the side until she felt some overpowering wave of aura flow through her.

“Nngh! What ...what was that just now? I-...!” She trailed off when she turned her head back to see Issei naked from the waist down with a massive foot-length member standing tall and erect before her eyes. Her lips dropped open staring at it agape in surprise as she felt the surging feeling in her loins well up again upon seeing it.

Issei smirked confidently knowing that the professional assassin was starstruck by seeing his bitchbreaker dick. He stood with hands on his waist letting her admire it and letting the magic of being charmed go into effect. Ishizu may have submitted herself to him as an agreement, but Issei could tell that he had some kind of aura that made the girls weak in the knees. 

Walking up to Kalifa’s face making his dick bounce with every step he knelt down and cupped her chin into his right hand and smiled devilishly at her.

“If you think I’ll talk know that I’d sooner die than do so. All good assassins forfeit their lives instead of divulging information.” She sniped until Issei brought his hands over to her sides hoving them above her waist until he brought them both up to her luscious boobs. Kalifa’s eyes watched them hover over them and then saw his fingers quickly unbutton her jacket releasing her chest a bit and showing him her chest covered in fishnet body stocking over a dark sports bra.

‘So gorgeous!’ Issei thought marveling at her large head-sized tits jiggling gently once they were free. Kalifa was a bit embarrassed yet simply closed her eyes in patience letting him have her way with them until she felt his fingers dig into the fabric.

*Rriiiippp!*

“*Gasps!* Uugh?! W-what...are you that eager to rape me?” Kalifa shouted in surprise when she saw Issei rip open her clothing and bra at the same time. Her dampened melon-sized tits were now free and completely exposed with pink nipples slowly becoming erect before his very eyes.

‘Look at those titttieees!’ Issei thought salivating like a hungry dog as her chest became uncovered leading to his hands reaching from each mound and digging his fingers into their doughy flesh. Kalifa suddenly shifted her head to the side, letting out a hot breath as she felt a sensitive wave of pleasure hit her body like a rock. 

“Aaaaghh!~” She gasped unexpectedly as her breasts suddenly felt so sensitive in his hands making her toss about against the wooden post while he played with each boob. ‘T-this is impossible! I thought I had trained my body well enough to resist such things, but he’s making me like this from his touch alone!?’

Kalifa felt pulsation after pulsation of pure sensitive pleasure course through her body while he worked her tits. Issei’s hands may have been all magical considering he was intuitively digging each digit into a sensitive weak spot on her body. Her breasts swayed around in circles making her moan hotly with a fierce blush on her cheeks. Her skin had already been wet beforehand making the pleasure all the more palpable as she felt every pleasure center in her body tingle thanks to Issei’s magical fingers.

“Mhnnhh! Aaahh….! Ooohhh….I...won’t tell you about CP9.” She mewled tossing her head to the other side with breath coming out in hot gasps.

‘So that’s what they’re called, huh?’ Issei noted as he squeezed her tits even harder making her pushed out her chest tossing back her head while moaning deliriously in soft pleasure. Kalifa felt her body give away to it’s more natural needs and impulses for sexual stimulation. Her solved crumbled ever slowly thanks to the water keeping her body moistened.

She cursed her Devil Fruit for giving her such a weakness yet a the same time wished it to continue for she had never felt so good before. Issei kept up his ministrations using Ddraig’s literal magical touch to really stimulate the woman entirely as she gently thrashed about against the post and his hands. His member twitched with excitement as it rubbed up against her flat stomach making her buck her legs with anticipation. Nearly eight more minutes of this broke the long-starved woman into revealing everything about her organization just to get him to stop touching.

He didn’t, and slid a finger along her wet legs ticking off the last pleasure center making Kalifa cum right there in front of him with a wide-eyed look on her face!

“Uuuugh!~” She squealed as her body shivered in ecstasy. That dark lace thong between her silky long legs moistened with her juices making her stature falter as she hung against the wooden post breathing tiredly.

Issei let go of her bouncing breasts giving her a moment to breathe as she hung her head in defeat for a brief moment.

“They’ll kill me if I go back, I’ve revealed everything and I even lost to someone like you. Assassin guilds aren’t exactly the most understanding or merciful, and even though I was prepared to forfeit my life part of me feels like it wants to live.” She said in quiet breaths.

Issei’s eager young face softened somewhat until he leaned forward cupping Kalifa’s chin into his right hand and staring at her with a look of compassion. His member was still throbbing noticeably and standing fully erect.

“You could just join us, you know. No one here will rape or kill you, that I can promise. The rebels are a bunch of good guys after all, besides….” He leaned in and traced a finger along her stomach making her shudder suddenly as she felt sharp jolts of pleasure course through the middle of her body. “...you could have more of this with me. All you want. I’ll protect you from them if need be, do we have a deal?” He asked in a hot dark voice letting into her soul with green eyes connecting to her blue ones making her loins sizzle even more in arousal.

“Deal.” She said and Issei wasted no time at all in wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close and letting his lips swallow up her full ones in a deep passionate kiss!

“Mmhhhh!~” Kalifa moaned out in surprise as she felt the grabby teenager cup her taut supple buttocks through her clothing into each hand. He was squeezing her cheeks with his fingers as she pressed herself against him. Her legs and wrists were still bound to the wood behind her, but Kalifa was feeling the instinctual urge to wrap them both around the lad entirely.

She was still a good head or two taller than he was, but the young man was as ripped as an adonis and packing a long arm-length bitchbreaker cock as his male arsenal. Honestly, even feeling it touch her flat stomach made Kalifa shudder in soft ecstasy as he rubbed it along her waist making her yearn for it to be inside of her.

“Hmmm.~” Issei moaned into her mouth tasting her supple lips sucking gingerly on his mouth. Kalifa held him closely with hands clasping around his face letting herself embrace the horndog’s offer as well as his body.

“Ooh I can’t help it, c’mere! Let’s get into the shower and do this! Clothes off, of course.” He demanded as he undid her bindings giving her a chance to free herself and fight him off. But for some reason she felt no need to and had the urge to make her body feel good. Issei undid her ankle bindings next freeing her entirely as Kalifa started shedding off the remainder of her clothing, glasses included, until she was stark naked in front of the masculine boy. 

Her tall voluptuous body was perfectly fit with wide hips and wider chest making Issei salivate while his member twitched with excitement. Kalifa, who was often known for her porefessional stoic demeanor, blushed like a schoolgirl until she was pulled into a shower stall with an equally naked Issei. They made out a bit more with the Dragon Boy hungrily devouring her tongue making her mewl into his lips as he pressed her against the surface of the stall. Her left leg hiked up curling around his side while he rubbed the head of his dick into her dripping sex. Feeling her moan into his mouth and seeing her shake her tits with every hard breath Issei knew she was begging for his dick to be inside of her.

‘I’m going to stuff you full, you beautiful big-titted blonde.’ He said in thought and pushed himself into Kalifa’s sex making her squeal loudly into her right fist before biting down on it.

“Hnggghhh!” She howled and felt the bulbous tip push into her slot filling her up with thick inches of bitchbreaker cock making her legs feel like jelly as her walls closed in around Issei’s cock. “Hhaaghhh!” 

Kalifa’s long legs hiked up in response and Issei took that as his opportunity to hooks his arms under each of them letting them dangle in the air as he ground his pelvis into her own. His cock squelched as it pushed so far into her sex that it made her shudder blissfully with arms hooking right around his neck. Kalifa bit down on her bottom lip with eyes shut relishing in the sensation as she felt her walls split apart thanks to Issei’s dick. Her insides squeezed tightly around him making her want to wrap her legs around his waist. Soon enough he was hilt-deep inside of her with cock pushing into her very womb after piercing her cervix.

“Uunnghhh!~ Ooohh ...!” She cried out again and found herself grinding her pelvis along his waist feeling his member stir up her insides as he let her adjust to the sensation entirely. 

Issei, on the other hand, was grunting in pleasure and feeling the instinctual urge to start pumping the beautiful tall blonde lady. His hips drew themselves back then pushed back into her sex making her pussy folds gush as her labia wrapped tightly around his length. Her tits bounced a bit once, then twice, then over and over as he began bucking into her slowly making her body heave against his.

Once Issei got a good flow going he started bouncing his pelvis raucously into her frame making her buttocks jiggle as she felt his monster of a cock burrow intensely into her snatch. Kalifa had to bite down hard on her fist to keep from screaming out. Her eyes shut tight and her face glowed red while she ground her tall body along his pelvis feeling him breed her intensely like an animal. Loud slaps of flesh smacking into flesh followed with the shower waters running all over their naked bodies making the slippery friction amplify the sex as Issei rutted into her nonstop.

“Mnnghh! Oohh you feel great!” He growled keeping one hand on her right breast and holding her waist into his pelvis with the other feeling her hips roll along his pelvis as he fucked himself into her body.

The tightness of Kalifa’s pussy squeezed him tight as he cleaved into her womb over and over again making loud raucous noises of wet sloppy sex. Her click body pressed against his frame with her arms hooking around his shoulders keeping him close by. Her legs continued dangle constantly in the air with feet jiggling as she bounced up and down on his cock feeling Issei literally fuck her very core.

“AaaahhhH! Aaahh aah aaah aaah aah aahhh!~” Kalifa cried out in ecstasy as she felt her body bounce up and down on him with ass jiggling after every thrust. Once she had a good angle to do so she instantly wrapped her long fit legs around Issei's body making him push even further into her sex hitting her G spot at the exact same time she did that.

“Eeeeaagghhh!~” She cried out in euphoria with eyes going wide and head tossing back as she smothered his face into her large breasts.

‘OooopppaaiiI!’ Issei mentally celebrated as he latched his lips onto one of her nipples feeling her shudder as she came yet again. Kalifa clenched her teeth and felt the ripple of orgasm flow right through her entire body as her legs clamped tight around Issei’s backside. 

Her pussy gushed sporadically squeezing his length inside making him grunt loudly as he felt the pressure of contraction push him over the edge. He tilted his head back and grunted loudly before plunging his pelvis directly into her waist feeling his balls bloat like balloons as sperm raced out of his genitals to pour into her vagainal depths. Kalifa huffed and moaned quietly in bliss when feeling the warm surge of Issei's sperm pump into her unprotected womb making her bite into his right shoulder as she came a third time in a row.

“Mnngghhh! *Yeesssss!*” She moaned into his skin feeling him shudder as he filled her insides up with his thick molten seed. ‘Uungh! Not good….! I could be pregnant from so much sperm! It’s my most risky time right now!’

She pursed her lips in worry as she felt the rush of insemination bring her to a fourth climax in a row making her clutch Issei closer and feeling more cum drain out of his balls into her body. The longer she felt the high of orgasmic bliss the less she worried about getting pregnant from this boy, in fact, part of her may not mind at all if she got knocked up by him. HIs cock embedding itself into her cervix felt just that good.

Issie grunted quietly as he pumped his pelvis into her waist a few more times before finally expiring, his member softened only slightly which astounded Kalifa once he withdrew it from her gaping snatch. The tall lanky blonde leaned back against the shower walls breathing exasperatedly for she had the fuck of her life. Her chest was heaving up and down as she collected her breath,meanwhile Issei hugged her slim waist into his waist and smothered his face into her pillowy large tits.

‘Oppai heaven.~ Ooh I’m so happy right now.’ He thought feeling giddy until he pulled back from her chest to look into her eyes and see her lovely face smile affectionately at him from above.

“That was…*huff huff*...quite the deal maker. Are you good for a second round by chance?” Kalifa asked completely mesmerized by how well the boy fucked her just now and even more so by the size of his cock. She licked her full lips salaciously as Issei stood back a foot showing her he was still erect.

“What do you think?” Issei remarked with a coy smile as he showed off his appendage to the sultry blonde.

She shuddered in anticipation at seeing his overly large member and felt her inner thighs quiver with excitement knowing he would do her all day long if he wanted. Clutching her belly she secretly wondered if she might become a mother in the near future seeing as how he pumped her full of so much cum it continued to spill out even now.

‘Well, guess we’ll see later on.’ She reasoned then saw Issei walk back over to her grabbing her hips into his hands and leaning up on his feet to wrap his mouth around her lips pulling her into a deep passionate kiss filled with lust.

Kalifa was pleasantly surprised then started kissing back immediately cupping his face into her hands while wrapping a leg around his right thigh. 

Looks like she had her answer and within minutes later of frenzied making out the shower stall filled up with raucous noises again. This time even louder with Kalifa moaning wildly in nonstop passion while Issei plugged her pussy from behind holding her tits into each hand with a smile.

Needless to say they needed another shower for how much cum was pooled around her feet once they were done.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued**

  
  


This has been for ‘Issei’ thanks for reading.


	3. Vivian Wong (YuGiOh! DM)

  
  
  


**Issei the Multiverse Paramore**

**Highschool DxD/Multiple Franchises**

**For ‘Issei’**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter Three- Dueling and Dicking Women II (Vivian Wong-YuGiOh Duel Monsters)**

  
  


******

“That’s it, come here, Issei darling. They’re certainly full and ready for you to feed off them, just remember that when our child comes into the world they’ll be mostly for the baby.” Ishizu Ishtar cooed lovingly as she sat naked on the large queen-sized bed inside of their two-story modestly lavish house.

The Egyptian Goddess was naked as the day she was born right now, her creamy caramel skin glistened like always making her beauty seem radiant even as she had a swollen several-month pregnant stomach showing down below. Ishizu and Issei’s romp several months ago during the Battle City Semi-finals left her with child and a newfound sense of maternal happiness. Shortly after the boy had left to continue his multiverse pilgrimage her brother Marik was freed at long last thanks to the Pharaoh and finally accomplished his Gravekeeper’s duty of giving him the Ancient prophecy. Now with that done Marik and her family were free to live their lives at their choosing, and right now she chooses to be a simple pregnant woman living luxuriously in the city which the Pharaoh calls his home.

“Oh you better believe I’m coming to feed on those wonderful titties.” Issei Hyoudou grinned maniacally as he approached the beautiful brown-skinned Egyptian woman. Seeing her with a pregnant belly only furthered his sense of excitement and arousal as he approached her naked with only his Bitchbreaker cock bouncing in every step.

Ishizu bit down on her lips coyly as she watched the thing that impregnated her come closer , when Issei came close enough his hands found her face and pulled her onto his lips for a feverish impassioned lip-lock.

“Mmhmm!~” Ishizu moaned happily when feeling his mouth swallow her own. She held up her arms to wrap around his strong neck pulling him onto the bed with her as their languidly slurped tongues over each other’s mouths.

Issei expertly and passionately kissed Ishizu like an expert, he suckled her lips into his face stealing away her breath while placing his hands on top of each of her large tits. She had grown to a full-on set of F-cup sized breasts thanks to the pregnancy. Her nipples were darker now and her areolas were a tad wider for they were filled with milk. Issei rolled his tongue around the insides of Ishizu’s mouth a bit more before pulling off leaving her face dazed and happily flustered.

“Hahaha ...oh my, I had forgotten how great of a kisser you were, Issei darling. Here…” She cupped her large tits into each hand and brought them readily for him. “...have a taste of me.” 

Izhizu then spread open her creamy brown legs exposing a mildly hairy muff with a dripping set of pussy lips just twitching in aroused need for his dick.

“Yes, Ma’am!” The Dragon Emperor beamed excitedly and dove right in. His hands grabbed each of Ishizu’s large mounds from her fingers squeezing them with his own and making her gasp loudly with exhilaration. 

“Hahhah!~ Oohhh Issei!” She cried out and started panting the more he groped and fondled her large titties like an overly excited schoolboy. Issei smirked confidently at his mistress and craned his head in the direction of her left breast opening his lips wide open and latching them onto her dark areola. Ishizu really shuddered with utmost excitement for she felt a very sensitive wave of pleasure course through her from her tit.

The boy’s lips started sucking on it hungrily feeling the small spritz of breast milk come out into his mouth. He puckered his lips and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked strongly on her titty making Ishizu croon loudly in unbridled pleasure. Loud sucking noises filled the air as Ishizu Ishtar held Issei’s head closely into her chest reeling from the sensations he was giving her until he pulled his mouth off of her right breast and started sucking on her left.

“Aaahh! Isseeeiii….! Oooohhh..yess!” She cried out with eyes closed in ecstasy, her body undulated along the bed as she laid down with Issei still attached to her tits. Ishizu positively shuddered in bliss at the sensation of her lover’s strong lips sucking milk out of her titties, she held his head closely into her chest allowing him to suckle at her bosom like a baby and issei took to that with utter glee.

Resting on her back and feeling his hands groping both of her pendulous melons she felt her insides stir up in rising arousal making her come closer to her orgasm.

“Mmhmm! Hmmm….*delicious!*” Issei moaned as he continued feeding on her breasts until he felt Ishizu’s body shudder excitedly with climax while moaning. 

“Eeeaagghh!” she yelled out in ecstasy with her chest pushing forward making her large tits shiver while she came hard on the bed beneath her naked body. Spritzes of cum came gushing out of her sopping pussy and all over Issei’s right knee, the boy watched her reach climax enjoying the sight of Ishizu’s lovely face when succumbing to her orgasm.

Once she was done trembling she was left breathing heavily with skin glistening in sweat, she groggily opened up her eyes to see Issei’s gentle green gems staring her in the face with a smile before he leaned down to swallow her lips into his own for a steamy kiss again. Ishizu accepted it with impassioned glee and wrapped her arms around his neck keeping him on top of her, thankfully he was careful enough not to hurt the baby by propping himself on his knees just outside of her pelvis. Their tongues rolled into each other yet again in a languid impassioned embrace, Issei kept his hands on her large tits squeezing them gently while he made out with Ishizu for another few minutes.

“Uuwah…! Oh I will never get tired of kissing you, baby. Plus, seeing you with a pregnant belly just makes me as hard steel. I wonder if we can spice things up even more.” Issei said leaving Ishizu’s lips and seeing her smile coyly at him from below.

“Well, although I may be new to much in the realm of adulthood and sexual indulgence I had often fantasized what it’d feel like seeing you have another woman in front of me. I understand you’re on a pilgrimage of sorts and are destined to build a harem, but I feel I must watch you have your way with another woman from my world, Issei. The mere thought alone is….tittilating me already.~” Ishizu proposed making Issei blush up a storm while smiling a goofy smile.

‘This is a dream come true! I’m finally living out the cross-universal harem dream alright!’ He thought feeling his member twitch excitedly at the idea while Ishizu sat up on her ass eyeing him with a loving smile.

‘This is not what I had in mind when pushing you to take your journey, but alas, if it boosts your power and grants...wisdom...of sorts then so be it. Maybe my next Master will not be as sex-hungry as you.’ Ddraig commented making Issei frown before he started chuckling.

“So, have anyone in mind, Ishizu? I can think of a few ‘Potential targets’ here in this city and your world.” Issei asked and Ishizu shook her head with a soft smile.

“I do not know many female friends save for a certain few duelists I met along the way. I do not know if they are in the city either, perhaps it would be best to allow ‘Ddraig’ to guide you to your next target. I believe in you, Issei. Go out and seek another female worthy of your sexual interest and bring her back here so that I may watch you break her in. I look forward to it.” She said voice husky with lust.

Issei yelped ingternally when seeing Ishizu wear bedroom eyes while licking her lips, to think such a regal, refined, wise woman, would turn into a sex-hungry lover pregnant with his child. Hence the magic of his ‘Bitchbreaker’ alright.

“Okay, I will do that then. Give me about an hour or two to go find somebody out in the city. I think that Dueling community park nearby may have someone I can ‘Attract’, hope you’ll wait up for me.” 

“Issei, I’ll wait for you forever, it’s only been a couple of months since you impregnated me and I’m already looking forward to bearing more children from you later after giving birth, but right now go out and do what you do best, darling.~”

With that Issei nodded and got up to go get dressed and ready. He left the house after bidding his lover goodbye and ventured out into Domino City looking for a new ‘Claim’. 

***

Walking about the dueling community park for a bit Issei saw many pairs of kids and some adults playing Duel Monsters with each other. He held his deck at his side readily looking for the perfect partner to fuck in front of Ishizu, that is until he heard a female voice call out to him from out of nowhere. 

“You there! Halt!” A woman’s shrill yet lovely voice spoke out making him turn in her direction. A smile found its way to Issei’s lips when he saw a beautiful Chinese woman likely around Ishizu’s age pointing at him personally. 

She had a fit lean figure curvy in all the right places with a bit of focus on her ass since it was more bodacious and a tad wide, just how Issei likes it. Her raven dark hair was done up in two buns at the top with two long locks trailing down the sides of her seemingly gentle face, flat-edged bangs covered her forehead completed the modest oriental hairstyle he found attractive. She also had bright almond colored eyes, cherry gloss-covered lips wearing a cocky smile, in regards to her chest she was rather modest wearing a simple C-cup size, but those tits of her looked full underneath that slim-fitting yellow chinese dress. Completing her attire were a pair of red high-heel shoes on her feet with a pair of bracelets on each wrist, she was a girly as they come and struck a kung-fu pose when pointing a finger at him. Issei got a good look at her cameltoe and supple phat ass with the pose she made making him beginning to grow erect. 

“I saw your desk and I challenge you to a duel. My name is Vivian Wong and I am a professional Duelist, one of the best right out of Asia, prepare yourself for defeat.” She introduced then smirked coyly with eyes of lust roaming all over Issei’s well-fit frame like he were a piece of candy. “If I win I’ll make you my love slave, you’ll grovel at my feet and beg for my touch. You did catch my eye after all.” She added with a cute wink and blew him a kiss making Issei blush himself before smiling evilly. He brought out his card deck and started shuffling his dueling cards accepting the challenge and knowing he just found the perfect fuck-buddy to take home with him. 

“Love slave, huh? Quite a kinky girl you are, but don't think I’m easy pickings, babe. I’ll win and make you my love slave. I accept your challenge, so let’s duel!” Issei shouted feeling pumped and pushed the deck into his duel disk slot, which was another item Ishizu gave him right after he knocked her up. 

“Well then, I’m glad you’re pumped. It’s nice to meet a man with confidence, it makes me glad I chose you for my affections.~” She giggled bringing her own deck out and pushing it into her duel disk as well. “Let’s duel! Uuhh…”

“Issei, Issei Hyoudou,at your service.” He corrected feeling silly he didn’t say his name earlier, but he was too busy checking out her phat ass inside those tight bike shorts of hers.

“Right then, Issei Hyoudou, prepare to be mine! Let’s duel!” Vivian shouted as the Lifepoint timers displayed in full holographic form signaling the start of their match. 

*****Twenty minutes later****

Crumbling to her knees in utter defeat Vivian comically slumped her arms with tear streams coming down her cheeks. Issei stood triumphantly over her with his LP displayed at one thousand while hers were simply at zero, the holograms of his several dragon monsters dissipated along with everything else leaving the two alone while some onlookers gathered around.

“Uuuh! I can’t believe I lost! Again…is something wrong with me!? Ugh, a promise is a promise though...I’m yours now.” Vivian whimpered and sniffed before standing up to her feet. Getting a good look at Issei’s admittedly handsome Vivian didn’t feel as bad for losing like she used to. Seeing the dashing boy smile in victory at her made her feel like being won as a trophy was more her victory than his own.

“Hehe, that was so easy. Man I’m glad Ishizu taught me everything about this game, it was kind of fun. Now that you belong to me, Viv, what say we take the victory celebration back to my place?” Issei asked brimming with confidence as he stepped up to her hooking an arm around her waist catching her by surprise. 

Vivian blushed hotly and found her eyes drifted down towards his crotch, again, she had been doing this on and off several times during the duel itself for one very particular reason; he had a massive dick pushing into the surface of dark trousers making her hot and bothered. She bit down on her lips with sexual excitement surging through her loins, never had Vivian seen such a thick large willy in all her life. She was actually anxious to see what was underneath it, to the point her thighs rubbed together in arousal no less. 

“S-sure, let’s go ‘Celebrate’ then ...at your place? Really?” Her voice became slightly higher the more she became nervous.

While in spite of all her claims to make her crushes into love slaves she had never experienced the actual reality of any of those desires coming to fruition. Plus, just being near Issei had her shaking with anxiety and arousal all at once. 

He suddenly closed the distance between them and cupped her chin into his right hand peering into her eyes with a cocky smile that made her loins melt with desire. 

“You did promise, right? Don't worry, I’ll be gentle, in a way.” Issei said with his voice dark and husky with lust. Vivian dumbly nodded her head before he suddenly bent down to scoop her up into his arms to literally sweep her off her feet so that he could carry her bridal style. 

“Oooh! Oh Issei…! You really know how to make a girl feel special, do you?” Vivian said giggling as he turned and started making his way back ‘home’ where a very horny Ishizu was waiting eagerly while touching her mound. “Vivian, babe, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

Vivian shivered excitedly after hearing that.

******

Arriving at his house Vivian saw the unsual sight of a naked Egyptian woman on the bed gently rubbing her exposed hairy sex in circles. She turned back to Issei ready to question what exactly that was about until she saw him pull off his shirt revealing his chiseled upper body to her eyes. Whimpering in her throat and seeing his naked skin rippling with muscles made the woman halt in her question for she was becoming heavily aroused, more so than before. Issei noticed her drooling gaze on his body and came closer to her until he placed his hands on her slender shoulders making her shudder at his touch. He started rubbing them sensually along her body basically relaxing her when leaning into her face from the side with a coy smile. 

“If you were going to ask about her, then don't, just know she’s here to enjoy the show we're about to perform together. So relax and just give in to it, Vivian.” He cooed making her skin shiver as he cupped her face from the side and pulled her into a deep loving kiss filled with open-mouthed tongue on tongue action.

“Mmmm. Hmmm..~” Vivian whimpered quietly with her eyes closed relishing in the sensation of Issei’s tongue openly curling around the inside of her mouth dominating her own in conquest. Her legs started to buck with thighs rubbing together, her sex was basically dripping in arousal as he expertly made out with her showing her how much of a professionally he really was. 

Tasting his tongue and finding herself addicted to sucking on it gingerly with her lips Vivian continued to make out with Issei right in front of Ishizu unaware that the sight was actually exciting her body very much. Meanwhile his hands busied themselves by slipping down her shoulders to reach for her cheongsam dress, his fingers pulled down the buttons undoing them one by one as Ishtar watched with growing excitement. Eventually the top part of Vivian’s outfit came off revealing a pair of perky yet full C-cup sized breasts covered in a pl;ain strapless white bra. 

“Mmhhmm!~” She moaned into his lips again feeling her chest becoming exposed until issei eventually pulled off of her leaving her face dazzled and blushing heavily. 

“How’d you like that, Miss Wong? Everything you were expecting it to be?” He asked arrogantly seeing her nod with a hypnotizing smile.

“Yes.~” She answered feeling his hands reach around her chest some more with fingers peeling down the cups of her bra exposing her perky titties with pink puffy nipples to the other woman’s face.Ishizu held a look of excitement on her angelic features and started rubbing a pair of digits along her exposed clitoris. 

“Mnngh! More ...Issei, honey. Go wild with her.~” She called out and that command made the boy slide down Vivian’s chinese dress exposing the rest of her slender nearly naked body to the woman siring his child. 

Meanwhile, Vivian squeaked in slight surprise and embarrassment when revealing her one remaining article of clothing to be a pair of plain white panties now shown in open view to everyone else. Her thick heart-shaped ass came into view in front of Issei’s face making his erection harder than before and stirring the beast of sexual hunger inside of him as he then grabbed each supple cheek into his hands squeezing them fondly. 

“Eeeeeaaaaghh..! Oohh ...we're really eager, are we?” Vivian gasped out nervously while making Ishizu rub herself even faster to the sight of her embarrassment.

Squeezing her taut buns some more Issei ran his tongue along her neck making her shiver as he pulled down her panties. Little by little her glistening sex became exposed to Ishizu’s eyes, Issei’s hands slowly ran down Vivian’s creamy thighs until her panties dropped to ankles leaving her only in her red high-heel shoes. The woman shuddered and gasped hotly with utter pleasure as Issei fondled her curves and hips into his strong hands. Every touch he made had her loins lighting on fire, Vivian had to bite down on her right fist to keep from screaming out.

When he brought them bh ack up to her breasts he started squeezing each one fondly into his fingers kneading her doughy mounds around in circles making her breathe even harder in utter arousal. 

“Aaaaghh! Ooohh…..yes! Darling….!~” She cried out with chest heaving wildly and sex becoming wetter with every moment. For Ishizu Ishtar this was entertainment and pleasure in the highest form, she rubbed her sex even more furiously than before leading to one of her fingers dipping into her pussy as she watched.

‘So perky and perfect, man they’re soft! Hehehe.’ Issei thought internally as he squeezed the woman's breasts some more making her shudder and grind up against his waist with her ass. His member still pushed into his pants with the shaft pressing into the space between her buttocks making him extremely horny and impatient. Deciding he needed a pick-me-up he suddenly let go of Vivian’s tits earning a slight glare of annoyance from her until he turned her around to face him.

“Before I rock your world I’m going to need you to warm me up.” He said pulling down his pants revealing the shocking jaw-dropping sight of his thirteen and a half-inch member standing tall like a pillar of magnificence. 

‘Oh.My.God! Look at the size of that thing! I’ve hit the jackpot losing to this man!’ Vivian thought cupping her cheeks with hearts in her eyes. She saw Issei point down to the ground telling her to get on her knees, she needed no further telling as she lowered herself to where her face was directly in front of his erection.

“Use those luscious perky tits on yours on me, warm me up, baby. Then, I’ll take you hard over that bed over there, rgiht in front of my baby mamma.” He stated with a smirk of pride surprising Vivian with the knowledge that the woman watching them was pregnant with his belly. In hindsight it was obvious from the start, but she didn’t want to assume. 

Feeling hypnotized by his thick massive cock staring her in the face Vivian Wong nodded slowly then licked her lips as she raised herself up a few inches with tits being held in each hand. She cupped her mounds firmly with fingers digging into the doughy skin and wrapped them around the bottom end of Issei’s thick long shaft making him shiver pleasantly at the contact.

“Ooooh ...that feels nice, better work those treasures like a pro. I want to be fired up for when I take your delicious Heart-shaped ass next.” He said making her begin to rub her titties along the lower end of his length slowly enjoying the soft doughy sensation of her tits smothering his meat. “Mmngh!~ That feels nice alright.~”

Vivian felt encouraged by his enjoyment of her chest and started pushing herself to move even further. Her body rose and fell making her tits sandwich tighter around Issei’s throbbing meat, the feeling of such a warm thick willy pressing between them had her in a haze of want as she picked up the pace. Suddenly she was squeezing her tits tighter and rolling her chest along his crotch making sure he felt every micron of her assets smothering his genitals. Issei gasped quietly in hot breaths feeling his cock throb and pulsate along her chest with glans rubbing up against her face making her want to suck it. 

Ishizu furiously fragged her pussy to the scene even more, she wound up reclining against the pillows a bit leaving one of her legs dangling in the air while watching. Vivian worked her tits simultaneously along his shaft pumping him back and forth repeatedly with mounds squeezing the soft thick log of his length. Issei was positively in ‘heaven’ right now, he tilted back his head and held onto Vivian’s shoulders while gasping out loudly with pleasure. 

“Hgnhhh! Alright. I’m warmed up, and I can tell you are too.” Issei said making the girls eyes widened with surprise wondering how he knew she was wetter than a soaked towel right now. Her folds glistened and clenched quietly over nothing with cum slowly oozing out of her sex the more she felt lust fill up her body.

“Okay.~ Take me then, big boy.” Vivian purred pulling off of his waist leaving his dick unattended as she turned around and assumed the position by bending herself over the foot of the bed. Her taut wide ass wiggled enticingly at him while she looked over her shoulder at Issei wearing a coy eager smile. 

‘Gggnh! That ass! Hmmf! Alright, new plan. I was going to fuck her in the babymaker, but right now I want a piece of that butt first. Help me out here, Ddraig, I want to make her feel everything.’ Issei mentally commanded his partner who then manifested in Gauntlet form right around his left arm with green gem glowing brightly.

‘At your command, Issei, reluctantly so. To think my great power would be wasted on satisfying your lust.’ Ddraig grumbled making Issei laugh a little as he approached Vivian’s prone form grabbing his dick readily into his right hand. ‘Oh don't be like that, Ddraig, if you had a body you’d be enjoying this too. I call it the art of Bitchbreaking.’

The chinese duelist bit down hard on her lip when he approached and looked to her front to see the pregnant Egyptian woman roll herself onto her hands and knees with one arm underneath her body stroking the area between her thighs while watching. She had a very sexually distressed look on her lovely face as though she were getting off to every single thing Issei was doing to Vivian.

‘More! Please take her,Issei, I can barely stand it. I need to see you have sex with this woman and make her your slave!’ Ishizu thought to herself feeling very hot and bothered. Her right hand continued rubbing up along her sensitive slimy folds eventually dipping two fingers into her sex just as he arrived behind the other woman.

He ran his hands along Vivian’s taut hips sensually feeling her up and making her shiver as he gently slid his cock between her butt cheeks. He felt her whimper a bit as he then spread apart her cheeks making her eyes go wide in surprise. 

“W-wait! You’re going there?! I thought--”

*Schlup!*

Issei pushed his thick bitch-breaking cock into the ring of her anus silencing Vivian from any further complaint as she clutched the bed blankets and screamed loudly behind her lips.

“Mmmm Gggg!” She howled loudly while keeping her mouth closed. Her body shivered intensely as she felt her asshole spread wide-open to welcome the thick intruder inside of her anus. Every inch of Issei’s manhood pushed in slowly scraping the dry more erogenous areas of her anal cavity while stretching the inside out in a permanent fashion.

This drove Vivian crazy with both mild pain and extreme pleasure, she tossed her head around in circles struggling to keep sane as he slid in half of his length inside and let that amount stay there so that she could adjust. Ishizu, meanwhile, began furiously pumping her digits into her pussy even faster upon seeing the woman’s face following her lover’s penetration. The look of ecstasy and distress on the chinese duelist’s mug made everything feel like ecstasy to the pregnant woman. Ishizu mewled loudly behind a lip-bitten face fucking her fingers voraciously into her snatch as Vivian struggled to remain sane.

She dipped her head down into the bed clenching her fists as she tried concentrating on staying conscious. Feeling such a mammoth cock plunge into her butthole had her experiencing so many sensations at once. Issei meanwhile smiled in victory and relished the effect he was having on the beautiful oriental lady, he dug his hands into her sides keeping her glued to his waist as her buttocks now squished up into his pelvis with his member sheathing itself all the way in.

“Unnnhhh! Ahhh ...! Isseeeeiiii!~” She cried out in ecstasy with eyes wide and mouth agape in euphoria and slight pain. 

The Dragon Emperor gave her only a moment to settle until he began rolling his hips along into her buttocks slowly fucking her. The feeling of her dry damp cavity closing down around his meat was enough for him to really get off on, Issei loved the feeling of Vivian’s ass clenching tightly around his dick. It made him push and draw back his pelvis even faster making soft smacking noises fill up the room. He began pushing faster slamming his waist into her ass, again and again, making the slapping noises come out at an accelerated rate while making Vivian tumble back and forth along the bed.

“Ugh! Ooh your butt feels great, girl! I'll settle for this hole, just for right now, and take your other cherry later. Lay there and relax.” Issei commanded as he started pulling back his pelvis even faster slamming himself into her butt at an intensified rate. Knowing that she was enjoying the brutal ass-fucking he was giving her Issei then called upon Ddraig to activate the ‘Boost’ function within himself amplifying the effect Issei was having on Vivian, which was already immense enough as it is.

This just made the pleasure she was feeling multiply exponentially.

‘Boost!’ Ddraig called out with the Green Gem shining bright making the pleasures the woman was feeling as Issei plunged his dick into the deepest parts of her rectum yet again.

“OoooooohhH! Uh uh uh uh uh uhhhhh! Isseiiii!~” Vivian howled loudly feeling her mind rend in ecstasy leaving her tongue to spill out of her mouth and eyes going cross-eyed in euphoric delight.

“Mmmhhnhh!~” Ishizu mewled loudly herself truly getting off on the scene and finding nothing but sexual fulfillment in watching her baby’s father plow this new woman's anus like she owed him money. She had sat back on the pillows again laying on her back with legs spread apart in front of Vivian’s face. Her fingers frenziedly dipped into her sex over and over again while milk seeped from her dark large nipples.

Ishizu continued howling along with Vivian as she tilted her head back with one hand fondling her own breasts, she was getting closer to release just as she was with the two of them really experiencing nirvana thanks to Issei Hyoudou.

“Mmnngh! Mmmgh! Mmmhhh!....oohh I’m getting close, Viv, when I let loose I’m going to fill your ass and paint your backside right after.” He announced and heard Vivian howling back at him in a deliriously happy state.

“Yesss! Do that, honey! I’m all yours! Treat me like a pet! Seed me in every hole, just please don't stop!” She cried out as their bodies heaved together in sexual bliss for another several minutes until Issei slammed into her backside one last time, sheathing his entire dick into her anus, and letting off a thick deluge of sperm directly into her bowels!

Vivian felt the molten warmth spill into her buttocks making her shudder in climax completely leaving her to crumble in stature and lay on the bed in an orgasm-ridden heap.

“Uuuuhhhh! Aahh…..oohhh yes! Mmhhhh! Yes ...Issei...I belong to you now. Forever.~” She cooed as she felt thick bulges of spunk continue to empty out into her anus leaving to some of it spilling out until Issei pulled himself from her ass. 

He was still cumming hard and gripped his length into his right hand jerking it over Vivian’s back until the last few ropes of thick sperm came out painting her skin pearly white. Issei growled pleasurable as he finished jerking himself off leaving his newly acquired harem member in a cum-soaked heap. Cum was oozing out of her asshole and thick ropes of it had coated her naked entire naked backside as well as buttocks. Ishizu had then plunged her entire set of fingers into her dripping sex creating a loud squelching sound as she came hard. Her head pulled back shouting to the heavens in pure orgasmic relief amidst her sexual voyeuristic frenzy.

“Eeeagghhh! Oohh…..that was quite splendid, Issei. I knew…*huff huff*...it was a good idea in the end. I can’t wait to see who else you bring here to have sex in front of me with.” Ishizu breathed out with large tits heaving along with her body. She laid back along the bed spent and utterly satisfied with the ‘show’, Vivian’s ahegao face was the perfect closer to it in her opinion.

“You’re very welcome,Ishizu, I’ll be more than happy to do it again sooner than later, for right now c’mere and give ‘Daddy’ a kiss.” Issei got out behind Vivian crawled over to the bed embracing Ishizu’s m aked pregnant body in his arms. The blissfully happy Egyptian woman smiled lovingly at him when pressing her lips into his face stealing him away in yet another impassioned kiss. 

She moaned happily into his mouth as they made out with Vivian barely conscious at the foot of the bed still leaking sperm from her gaping asshole with a delirious smile on her face.

‘More….! I must have more!’ She thought while they continued sucking breath and spit in the background proving the love for each other.

  
  


End of Chapter

To be continued….

This has been for ‘Issei’ thanks for reading.


	4. Subduing the Shark Queen(Harribel -Bleach)

  
  
  
  


**Issei Hyoudou The Multiverse Paramour**

**HighSchool DxD/Multiple Franchises**

**By Azure/For Issei**

  
  
  


**Chapter Four: Subduing the Shark Queen (Tia Harribel)**

  
  


********

_ **Tier Harribel’s POV-** _

‘I had learned much ever since our betrayal during the Winter War from Aizen, then there came the end of the Quincy War for which I was a prisoner of their forces until a certain amount of time had passed. Once they had been vanquished I was free to rule again Hueco Mundo again peacefully so as not to coax Soul Society into meddling in our affairs. With no one else more powerful than me I reigned over this barren home dimension of Hollows like before, except this time things had become changed during one fateful day we saw an anomaly. I walked out onto a balcony of the castle overlooking the desert-like landscape with disinterest until I saw it; a spatial rift opening up in the middle of the sky like a Menos Grande was about to enter into our world again, only this was vastly different. My three subordinates Francesca Mila-Rose, Emilou Apacci, and Cyan Sung-sun to all wondered what it might be and what trouble it could cause. It wasn’t like the normal rifts Hollows usually take to get to the human world, if anything it was rippling with demonic energy and showing us a strange alternative version of the Underworld not at all like actual Hell. 

Me and my subordinates had investigated it up close to find out what it is. During the time we ruled here peacefully after the war we discovered much about Hueco Mundo that we didn’t initially know about. There was occasionally a phenomenon that happens every now and again in this dimension, it would occasionally intersect with other realms of a universe not like our own. I was shocked to discover this, but even more so to see that a grandiose unlike anything I’ve ever felt coming out of this most recent one. The rift had showed us the dreary Underworld landscape for a few more moments until it closed finally, but that massive power I sensed was still here in our dimension. Fearing the worst I went with Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-Sun to see who or what it was. Imagine my surprise when I discovered it was a boy, a human one given his appearance, with spiky brown hair, dark pants, dark jacket, and a red shirt underneath. Ht was as assuming as they come, but the immense power I felt from him said otherwise. 

Knowing that he was a potential threat I felt he needed to be corralled under my thumb, if that was at all possible to do with force. His power was comparable to a Vastos Lorde, or maybe even Aizen himself, but I couldn’t leave him unchecked. I needed someone with his power to serve under me, and I’ll make it happen with this boy no matter what it takes.

******

“So, you are a human, correct?” Harribel asked the confused-looking boy as he continued eyeing the area with a slight hint of annoyance on his face.

“Ghhh! How did I end up here? Right in the middle of the group Hot Tub party we were just about to have!?” He growled to himself then turned to look at the beautiful blonde brown-skinned woman standing there with three other women all standing behind her like she was the Queen Bee of their group.

Issei’s attention perked up when realizing how beautiful and sexy they were making his innate pervert senses tingling. Each one was a eye-turner with their own sexual figure and style from wearing skimpy form-revealing clothing to having big breasts with two of them being the biggest. 

‘Okay, consider my attention grabbed. Oh I’ll make up for missing that party orgy alright, I’ll make it up with these lovely ladies here. I am still kinda on my pilgrimage here after all.’ He thought to himself just before clearing his throat to speak. 

“Yeah, I’m a human, sorta got sent here by accident after coming through an underworld portal back in my dimension. My name is Issei Hyoudou, mind telling me yours?” He asked and the woman didn’t bother answering as she pulled out a widened thick-looking sword from a sheath on her back. She brandished it readily with eyes narrowing at Issei telling her he was in for a fight. 

As Harribel got into a stance the other three pulled back a bit knowing that the battle was going to be intense. Just then she spoke up finally.

“I am Tier Harribel, and I currently rule over this land. I would like you to work for me and serve under my command , do that and I’ll make it worth your while, Mister Hyoudou.” She stated with an unwavering gaze on him making Issei chuckle as she came off too serious to his liking. 

“Heh,if you’re willing to throw down then…” He brought up his left arm and made Ddraig appear in his full-Gauntlet form surprising Harribel as the Sacred Gear bristled with raw power. The green gem in the middle glimmered dangerously putting her on edge. “....I’ll oblige you. Don't hold it against me if I wind up shredding off your clothes later.” 

Harribel said nothing and gripped the hilt of her weapon more tightly preparing herself for a fight. Truthfully Issei didn’t want to fight her, he hated fighting gorgeous women with big breasts, but sighing he made sure Ddraig was powered up and ready to dish out a small percentage of his power to make sure he didn’t hurt her too badly. He could sense that the woman was indeed very strong, and extremely sexy to boot.

Quickly he took an extra-long look at her voluptuous body while she glared hard back at him about to kick off the fight. Harribel had a long sleeve top hugging her upper body quite nicely with a high-rise collar covering the lower half of her face. Her piercing green eyes gave Issei shivers, the good kind, as he seemed to get lost in them. Her bust seemed to be rather big considering how tight the top looked on her giving him the impression she was at least a DD cup size or maybe E at most with her underboob showing from the cutoff underneath. Her puffy samurai pants unfortunately covered up her long silky legs, but Issei got a good showing of her hips with the side holes revealing them in caramel brown skin. He wanted to have this woman already and see everything underneath her outfit before fucking her raw all day long.

“If you refuse to follow me, then I’ll just force you to submit. At the end of the day one of us will obey the other, Issei Hyoudou.” Harribel said to him before briefly looking back at her squad behind her. “You three stay clear and keep back for now, he is strong and I must fight without restraint if I’m to have any hope of defeating him. When he’s weakened enough you come in and restrain him. Is that understood?”

“Hai, Harribel-sama!”

“Understood!”

“Okay, good luck though.~” Sung-Sun said this one.

Tier looked back at Issei for a brief moment before vanishing out of sight in a blur of speed. 

‘She’s gone, wow she’s fast…! Oh wait, I can sense her behind me!’ Issei thought before quickly turning around bringing up his Gauntlet arm to deflect and attempted strike from behind with a resounding clash of metal!

He looked to see Harribel behind him holding her sword against Ddraig with both hands, she kept a furtive glare on Issei until he extended Ascalon from inside of his palm. A brief look of surprise was shown on her face before Issei batted her away with a strong backhand strike of his blade making her leap back putting some pace between them. She didn’t relent however, in another burst of speed she came slashing at the boy’s weapon only to find Issei expertly positioning it so that he deflected each one of her strike on point in a flurry of blade-on-blade intensity. 

*Clang! Tong! Clang clack clack clack clang clang clang clang clang!*

Issei was dodging and deflecting every,strike, and parrying just as fast matching the woman’s ferocity with ease without causing her any damage at all. He wanted to actually attack her clothing making her skin more exposed, but for right now he focused on simply staying on the defensive making her grow frustrated as she saw the difference between them. 

‘Gghh! He’s strong, and fast too, I don't think I’ve ever had this much trouble with a foe before and I refuse to count that one Captain of the Shinigami as such. He’s strong and he’s taunting me with that smug smile he’s currently wearing. I’ll have to bring out my Resurrection form for this.’ Harribel said to herself slashing left and right at Issei only to find Ascalon bouncing every strike off with ease some more until she suddenly pulled back on her attack with a backflip into the air. 

“You know, your boobs jiggle a bit through the shirt, not that I’m complaining though.” Issie pointed out making Harribel narrow her eyes slightly at him while her squadron shouted at him with indignity.

“Hey! You respect our Master, you pervert!” Apacci shouted with a vein on her forehead.

“Yeah! Don't make us come over there and beat you senseless. Harribel-sama isn’t to be ogled like that.” Mila-Rose shouted clenching her fists.

“Hentai.” Sung-Sun commented offhandedly.

Issei chuckled mirthfully to himself with a glint in his eyes knowing he’d just love to break all three of Harribel’s cheerleaders in after claiming the big boss herself. When he turned back to them and waved at them with a smile a strange pressure of power came surging through the atmosphere. Issei paused then looked back to see the woman herself hovering in the air with her blade pointed down at the handle while body glowed with a powerful aura. This caught his attention and gave him the immediate impression she was about to change forms.

‘Hey, Is she doing a transformation scene?’ Issei wondered feeling hopeful she’ll change into something skimpy as like a magical girl or a Sailor Senshi. 

“Resurreccion; Tiburon!” She called out as her body glowed bright golden yellow making Issei look at her excitedly waiting to see her transformed state.

He judged her power level to be quite potent and fierce, but still nothing compared to what he had in store for her. Just then a large veil of torrential water manifested behind her body and wrapped itself around her encasing the woman in an aquatic bubble until a large bony sword poked out of it revealing her newly changed form.

Tier she stood hovering in the air in her new appearance unknowingly giving Issei a massive erection that was showing through his pants without anyone else noticing. The boy’s nose gushed a bit of blood when seeing her chest had become larger than before with breasts poking through the thin straps of bony white material her outfit came with, they left nothing to the imagination. She had some kind of accessory shoulder braces that he assumed to be pauldrons, long white bony gloves attached to each hand as she waved around that insanely large fin-like Bone Sword of hers around before aiming it at Issei. Harribel now had a full set of visible lips whereas earlier there was only that bone mask plate of hers covering the lower half of her face.

“You will submit to me, Hyoudou. I will make you serve under the ruler of Hueco Mundo.” She declared making Issei as she flew down at him with sword drawn back and with warp-like speed!

‘Here she comes! Ddraig, ready the thing! I’m going to remind her royal highness here who’s really the boss here.’ Issei said to his partner feeling the surge of power well up inside of his Gauntlet and then throughout his entire body. 

‘Booooostt!’ Ddraig’s voice called out as Issei’s body began to shine like the brightest right before Harribel could even make contact with her attack. Then at the same time both Issei and Ddraig’s voices combined as he took on a new, more powerful armored form with large glowing wings coming out of his back irradiating the entire area in the mystical red glow of power.

‘No! What is this?! This boy….! He may be more powerful than Aizen!’ Harribel thought to herself fearing for her life now while her squadron watched in awe matching her expression of shock and surprise. The boy known as ‘Issei’ now stood out as an impressive armored-clad body large in shape and appearing overly powerful with god-like Reiatsu flowing out from him. This was making the woman feel weak in comparison quickly cooling her will to fight and giving her a reminder Yamamoto’s ferocity itself. 

“Cardinal Crimson Mode!” Issei and Ddraig called out in unison as he stood tall brandishing his wings then charging up his right fist to deliver a devastating attack that would no doubt obliterate half of Hueco Mundo in its entirety.

‘He’s…..too powerful, far too beyond my limits to compete with…..I cannot win this fight. I must do the only rational thing I can think of; Surrender and Obey.’ She thought to herself as she stood frozen in mid-air staring at Issei in awe of his sheer power. Harribel then quickly descended to the sandy ground before lowering herself onto the surface and dropping her weapon completely signaling her defeat, Issei started cooling down his power and lowering his glowing arm when seeing the woman hung her head just before bowing down onto her knees like she were a sudden worshipper. 

“I surrender, your power is far too great for me to compete with and I now recognize you as the strongest in Hueco Mundo. You….can be the new King of it, I humbly concede and pledge my entire body to you. Do with me as your will, as you please, Issei-Sama.” She stated loud and clear making her Fraccion even more appalled and frozen in shock as they had just heard their leader submit everything to the young human boy.

Issei grinned underneath his armored mask and deactivated his Cardinal Crimson mode eventually returning his base normal form with Ddraig still clad over his left arm. He walked over to Harribel wearing a victorious smirk and eventually wound up in front of her admiring her heart-shaped ass through her bone skirt along with the rest of highly sexual caramel-colored body in skimpy armor. 

“Now that’s what I like to hear, raise your head up, beautiful.” He said when he arrived and the woman looked up at him with a flustered look on her normally calm stoic face. “Say, how about we celebrate this new position you’ve given me back at your place? I hope you have a pool or a nice comfy throne chair for me to sit in, I’m going to want to ‘Do as I please’ with your body right now after seeing it clad in that bikini you call an armor.” 

“Y-yes, Issei-sama. I’ll be happy to take you there, Los Noches is just right behind us actually. That is our base of operations and overall ‘Capital’ of this wasteland.” Harribel quickly stated raising her head up to look at him with admiration and finding her insides began to squirm in arousal as she stood up on her feet. She was about to revert back to her base form with clothing and bone-mask attached to her face until he placed an armored Ddraig hand over her chest channeling a flow of gentle yet intense Dragon Emperor energy into her body halting the process.

In a brief flash of red and gold Harribel ‘Changed back’ but was now without her armor segments from her Resurrection form. Instead she was wearing little else except for the bone bra covering her massive tits and the skirt covering her hips with nothing else on her person at all. She felt she was in base form alright, but at the same time was without her usual bone mask covering up half of her face. She touched her lips in surprise then turned to Issei questioningly seeing him smile back at her. 

“There, now you’ll stay that way instead of your usual base form. This ‘You’ right now is your default setting complete with skimpy uncovered body perfect for ‘serving’ me later on. You wouldn’t have needed all that other stuff covering you just to be with me, besides ...” He reached over wrapping an arm around her hips pulling her close to him in a surprise show of strength. Harribel looked down at his dashing face feeling the urge to ravish him grow much stronger. Issei squeezed the side of her ass tightly underneath his right hand making her squeak a bit before guiding her face down to hover closely to his. “.....I want to kiss those glossy pouting lips of yours without the mouthpiece in the way.”

He purred and brought a hand behind Harrribel’s head forcing her down onto his lips making her eyes go wide in utter surprise. Her mouth met his in a languid lip-lock with Issei hungrily sucking her lips open so that he could taste her. She felt soothing waves of pleasure and warmth flow through her body making her close her eyes and accept it wholeheartedly. She grabbed the back of Issei’s head relinquishing herself to his embrace letting their tongues languidly mesh into each other in a passionate engagement. 

“Mmhmm!~ Hhmmmm, Issei-sama.~” She purred while tasting his saliva from his tongue. It dominated hers with ease making her feel even more relaxed than ever in her life. Harribel sucked on Issie’s tongue with her lips tasting every inch of him completely while her Faccion remained frozen stiff in shock watching the languid exchange happen right before their eyes.

Issei wanted to do more with her right now but felt it’d be better to take it somewhere more comfortable. Reluctantly breaking off from her mouth he pulled back from Harribel’s lovely dazzled face and licked his lips before he spoke. 

“Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable, shall we? I want to really enjoy you underneath the roof of that ‘castle’ of yours up ahead.” He said and she nodded obediently before turning back and creating a portal shortcut over into the throne room of Los Noches. Issei brightened up at seeing this and with a show of strength picked Harribel up into his arms carrying her bridal style with a surprise squeak coming out of her. 

‘Oh ho ho, I am going to enjoy having fun with you, and your fun bags, Harribel.~’ Issei thought as he made haste over to the portal arriving inside of the building squeezing the woman’s caramel thighs and backside into his hands as went. 

Harribel could barely contain her excitement and completely forgot about her Fraccion being left behind watching while still frozen in shock.

*****

After arriving at Los Noches Issei found himself inside of the very throne room itself with Harribel stil in his arms, he looked around at the place marveling at how spacious it is yet at the same time hating how empty it felt. A naughty thought brewed up in his head when thinking he could feel this place with women as if it were his own personal headquarters to build up his harem. Such a thought made his willy throb with excitement as he set the woman down first before heading over to the Ivory throne chair just up ahead.

Once he sat down Issei patted his thighs gesturing for her to come to him with a sly smile.

“Come to Papa, Harribel. It’s time to collect my prize reward for defeating you, don't take off your clothes just yet I want to do the honors myself.” He commanded her with a soothing yet authoritative voice that sent chills down her spine.

“Yes, Issei-Sama.” She responded coolly and started walking over to him swaying her hips left and right mesmerizing Issei completely as he reached down to his pants ready to unzip himself at a moment’s notice. Watching Harribel shake her hips for him was a treasure in of itself and eventually, she arrived at his throne chair seating herself on top of him with hands sliding around his face embracing him completely.

She was riled up alright and feeling more womanly than Arrancar for the first time in her entire afterlife. The once-proud Espada then lunged forth wrapping her glossy brown lips around Issei’s own regular ones embracing him in a fierce passionate lip-lock. Their lips met languidly in a hungry embrace with Issei guiding his hands down towards her supple ass squeezing each of her cheeks tightly between his fingers. 

“Mmmmnghh!~” She moaned into his mouth savoring the taste of his tongue rolling down her throat while he squeezed her buttcheeks into his hands. Harribel ground her still-covered mound along his waist feeling a mass bulge up from between his legs making her grind onto him even faster as they made out. “Mmm! Hmmm~ Issei-samaaaa.~” 

She panted and gasped wetly as they swallowed each other’s spit before diving their mouths into each other for another heated embrace. Harribel kept her hands around his back holding his shoulder blades while rocking her body along his pelvis feeling hornier by the minute.Issei fondled her ass a bit more making her squeal into his mouth again causing her to suck hungrily on his tongue like a common whore. They made out like this for a couple of minutes with Harribel fully embracing her new lot in life right now as Issei’s personal fucktoy. The boy tongued out her throat a bit more then reluctantly pulled back nudging her by the chest so that she leaned backwards only a tiny bit. He eyed her breasts, still covered in flimsy bone-white material, and nodded his head at them giving her the signal to remove them from her body.

“Of course, Issei-sama.~” She purred and undid the bone-like flaps covering up her pendulous DD cup sized tits making her creamy chocolate nipples exposed themselves to him making Issei’s mouth salivate at the sight of them. 

Harribel now sat topless atop of his thighs letting her tits hang out bouncing slightly as she waited for him to touch them. To no surprise at all Issei reached for her melons grabbing onto each one with both hands and squeezed them both gingerly making her mewl in an erotic fashion.

“Uuuggghhh!~ Oohhh…..! Issei-Sama…..your hands feel amazing!” She cried out tossing her head backwards feeling the magical feeling of his fingers expertly groping and prodding her more sensitive areas. 

“Hehehe, oh I know it alright. Time to have some fun with them.” Issei chuckled as he went about groping Harribel’s titties in tandem squeezing and fondling them at his delight while she moaned constantly in rising pleasure. Her body continued to sensually row across his legs feeling his bulge prod up into her skirt making her want nothing more than to be naked and fuck him right now, but first foreplay came first in Issei’s mind as it were.

He was happily massaging her tits into his hands playing with them like they were fluffy balloons that wert soft and squishy. Harribel brought her head back and impatiently embraced his ips once again for another languid passionate make-out session while he kept groping her. She mewled into his mouth swallowing his tongue as it dove down into her throat feeling the magical feeling of Issei’s fingers continue kneading her melons like this. Harribel hugged his face tightly within her arms embracing all of Issei as they sucked face like this for another couple of minutes feeling his bulge push her nether region up off of his lap by a few inches.

Issie growled to himself internally feeling it was high-time to let it out. Making out with Harribel for a bit more they eventually parted lips leaving a thin trail of saliva stringing between their lips before he gestures for her to get off. She did so reluctantly and found that he was unzipping his pants revealing a massive overly long slab of meat measuring to well over twelve inches in length with several in width. Harribel’s mouth dropped wide open with her green eyes widen in surprise as she saw his dick and knelt down before it ready to worship it.

“That’s it, worship it, run those titties and that whorey mouth all over my cock before we get down to the real fun stuff.” He commanded and saw her eagerly obey his command reaching for his cock with her fingers then wrapping them around the base end of his shaft gripping it softly.

“S-so big ...so large, you truly are the apex predator of this land, Issei-sama. I’ll be happy to worship you.” She purred then brought her face closer to the surface of his dick running it along her cheeks and basking in the warmth of his thick pylon of phallic flesh before kissing it from the side. 

Harribel started placing strong succulent kisses here and there along the underside of his length nibbling softly on his dick as though it were a treasured treat. Harribel then brought out her tongue and slowly ran it along the underside of his sock lubricating it in her saliva and giving Issei a sensational experience with her mouth. She eventually brought her lips up to the head of his shaft and wrapped them around the glans before allowing the head into her mouth. The warmth and sliminess of her mouth occupied Issei’s cock now making him groan as he petted her head in appreciation. She took this as encouragement and steadied her hands around the base of his groin steadying herself so that her head could plunge all the way down onto his shaft swallowing all of it until it filled up her throat.

“Mmmmmnnghhh!~ Hhmmphhbbmmm!” She hummed loudly with a fierce blush on her face and saw that Issei rolled his head back moaning loud in appreciation. Harribel pulled her face back and pushed her right back into his groin swallowing him all over again in a loud slurping noise of fellatio. She pumped and bobbed her head on his dick sucking him off eagerly with a blissful look in her eyes. 

*Sslppt! Slllrp! Sppllt! Slllptt!*

“Mmhp mmhp mmhp mmhp mmhpp!~” She sucked and licked all over his cock loving every second of this as it carried on for several more minutes. Issei wanted to come alright, but instead he wanted to let out his load inside of her sexual body making him gesture for her to stop and pull off.

Harribel did just that and pulled herself off with a loud wet plop of saliva giving him an oozy smile as her saliva connected to the head of his dick. Issei made a gesture of twirling fingers telling her to do turn around, she did so obediently the reach around her bone skirt piece of clothing and slid it off exposing her heart-shaped ass and glistening pussy to him. He drooled at the thought of seeding that needy hole right there, part of him wondered if maybe spiritual bodies like her can get pregnant with someone like him. Then again he was a Devil and a Dragon Emperor, so it may be possible. Remembering Ishizu’s bulging belly gave him hope as well as a new height of arousal to work with.

“Come here and sit yourself down on my lap.” He commanded and Harribel obeyed with a soft smile before lowering herself onto the seat resting her thighs around his own while lowering her dripping snatch onto his pillar of dick. 

Issei grinned wide after seeing her starstruck face when she finally saw how big he truly was underneath her. He then reached up grabbing ahold of her creamy caramel hips and guided the woman’s body down onto him mounting herself on his thick bulging length and feeling her labia struggle to wrap tightly around it. 

“Aaaahhhh! Aaaggghhh! Ooohh Issei-sama!” Harribel gasped out loud in euphoria when feeling her pussy spread wide open to welcome his monstrous length into her sopping wet depths. She let out a hiss of great pleasure and threw her back her head grinning from ear to ear while groaning. 

The woman felt the wide thick girth that was his bitch-breaking cock splitting her pussy in half or making her feel like it was. It penetrated her innermost depths filling her up so much that she came just from the first thrust already. Her body writhed with climax right on top of Issei’s waist coating his groin in her juices as he felt her shiver spastically on his lap. Issei felt her creamy brown body grinding sensually on his waist in back and forth motion while she adjusted to the size, she was slowly riding out the intense sensation of having such a monster pushing into her pussy like this. Honestly, Harribel had never felt this good in all her afterlife and it made a part of her ‘break’ only to be replaced with a newfound desire for Issei meat. She arched her back and writhed a bit more wildly as he slid all the way up to where her pussy barely had half of his cock inside before slamming herself right back down making her ass bounce and jiggle with a clap. Saliva dripped from her chin as an unfamiliar face of delirious pleasure manifested on her face as he began fucking herself on him in reverse cowgirl position steadying herself securely on his kneecaps while riding him with swaying buttocks. 

Gentle slapping noises started to fill the air as she felt his massive length burrow and wedge into her cervix making it space out so that her womb opened right up to him. Harribel groaned and moaned happily in bliss feeling it pleasurably pummel into her insides nonstop while Issie reached over to grab ahold of her titties from behind. His dug his magical fingers into them again making Harribel scream into the air as she kept humping her ass on top of him filling her pussy up with his member in messy and passionate sexual intercourse.

“Oooaaaaghh! Aaaggh aaaghh aaaghh ahhh! Issei-sama!~” She cried out in ecstasy rolling her head back and humping along his waist even faster while feeling his hands grope massive DD-cup titties from behind. 

Issei groaned loudly into her right shoulder as he bucked wildly into her twat making her delicious caramel brown buttocks jiggle even more as she slammed down onto him in mutual coitus. Their bodies heaved and slapped together in nonstop sex with Harribel’s pussy squeezing tightly around Issei’s throbbing cock feeling it expand inside of her tightening pussy. She ground herself into his waist humped her buttocks in swaying motions and slapped her ass down onto him raucously riding him with all she’s got. 

“Nnghhh! Ooh you feel so good! I’m going to lose it very soon! Mmmnngh!” Issei grunted feeling her body move even faster to the point the flesh-slapping orchestra of sex became rapid with Harribel’s titties jiggling within his palms. 

The woman turned her head to the side engaging him in another passionate embrace with tongues rolling out to mesh into each other in languid oral passion. She swallowed his tongue up into her mouth mewling happily as she tasted him, Issei kept his hands on her tits squeezing him and fucking her raw all while the two of them fast approached climax together.

“Mhh mhh mhmm mhmm mhmm mhmm! Aaaagghhhaahh!~” She hollered out into his mouth feeling her body seize up and clench tightly with climax making her pussy squeeze tight around his dick in a monumental orgasm!

Issei felt his limit get pushed and succumbed to the tightness of Harribel’s pussy desperately milking him for his cock. His large orange-sized balls throbbed and pulsated with his shaft swelling up inside of her cervix, he gripped her tits tightly and slammed his hips forward making her bounce as he buried himself to the hilt inside and let out! Shouting in orgasm he felt the thick surge of cum rushing out of his balls to pump nearly a gallon worth of spunk straight into her waiting uterus! Harribel felt the orgasm wash over her body making her pussy clench and squeeze his length constantly in mind-numbing orgasm. She felt the warmth of his seed pouring into her womb filling it up to the point she was basically wearing a beachball for a stomach. The woman moaned loudly in euphoria feeling the gooey molten insemination bring her to a sky-high orgasm while Issei remained conjoined with her lower half. Loud pulsating noises could be heard from his hard pulsating cock as he filled his conquest up with his seed making her writhe in orgasm for all but a few more minutes.

Once Harribel stopped twitching in climax she slumped back onto Issei’s chest lovingly stroking his face from the side while rubbing her bloated belly with a warm smile. HIs dick then plopped out of her cum-soaked quim letting a thick waterfall of pearly white ooze flow out making them both giggle a bit at the sight before he speaks up.

“You know, I think we forgot about your squadron of girls back outside. Maybe we should include them in this and remind them who’s the real boss here from now on, huh?” He suggested and she giggled happily before turning her face to the side to kiss him on the lips like a loving wife.

“Sounds great, Master.! Fu fu fu fu.~” 

  
  


**End of Chapter**

This has been for ‘Issei’, thanks for reading.


	5. Lord of the Shark and her Fraccion (Harribel, Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-sun)

  
  
  
  
  


**Issei, The Multiverse Paramour**

**Highschool DxD/Multiple Franchises**

**By Azure/ For Issei**

  
  


**Chapter Five- Lord of the Shark and her Fraccion (Tia Harribel, Apacci, Sung-Sung and Mila Rose)**

  
  
  


*******

Three days following the ‘Defeat’ of the Tia Harribel by the Great Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou....

  
  
  


Walking through one of the spacious hallways within Los Noches the three subordinates of Harribel’s prized Fraccion stomped their way towards their leader’s throne room wondering just what has happened since their fight three days ago. Francesca Mila Rose, the robust and voluptuous dark-skinned amazon had a very annoyed look on her face as she led the way, her hands clenched into fists for she looked ready to tear off somebody’s head at a moment’s notice. Apacci simply popped her knuckles together threateningly as she walked with her and Sung-Sun, she was feeling as Mila Rose did in regards to her leader apparently ‘Submitting’ to the human trespasser named Issei Hyoudou. Apacci was really curious as to what her famed leader had been doing since bringing him back to their base, she wasn’t going to wait for an answer right now and wanted to throttle him the moment she sees him. Sung-Sun simply walked with grace and poise in her footsteps, she had one of her hands in front of her mouth like always hidden behind one of her overly long sleeves. On the outset it looked as though bothered her one bit, but on the inside she was deeply troubled by what she assumed was likely going on between their leader and the young man.

‘I really wonder if Harribel-sama is actually courting that fellow from another universe. That power was truly frightening even when we saw them fighting at a distance.’ Sung-Sun thought to herself as she continued walking towards the Throne Room just up ahead. 

“Aarrghh! As soon as I see that guy I’m going to rip him to shreds!” Mila Rose shouted indignantly making Apacci rolled her eyes as they arrived at one of the overly large set of doors leading into the Throne Room.

Taking a deep breath she walked right up to it and pushed them open walking in on a sight in the distance that disturbed her to the point it made her jaw drop like an anvil. Apacci had the same shocked expression on her face and Sung-Sun simply hid the lower half of her face behind both of her sleeves now while blushing up a storm behind them. They saw their leader buck naked, heaving blissfully as though she just ran a marathon, as she sat naked in the lap of one equally nude Issei Hyoudou happily stroking the side of his chin with a smile on her face. 

The voluptuous and extremely busty leader of the Arrancar was completely naked with caramel skin glistening in both sweat and drops of semen oozing down the surface. Her large E-cup sized tits were looking dirty with the same substance as it was currently dribbling out of her gaping sex in thick amounts making all three girls become redder than tomatoes. There she was seated upon Issei’s masculine body in reverse cowgirl position straddling him with his large member still docked inside of her tight-looking sperm-oozing pussy. Mila Rose gulped nervously as she saw her leader’s sex stretching around the surface of his meat making it obvious the young man was well-hung enough to compare to a beast. Harribel had her right arm hooked around the back of his neck with a peaceful smile on her face and eyes half-lidded as though she were currently on Cloud Nine. The way she kissed up the side of his face lovingly shocked the three girls to no end as they had frozen in stupor just after having opened the doors.

“H-H-Harribel-sama…..?! What is this?!” Mila Rose shrieked loudly clearly in shock as she stepped in along with Sung-Sun and Apacci.

Both girls gulped nervously at the sight of such a behemoth of a penis cleaving gently into their leader’s snatch making it spread apart as quiet squelching noises came out of her vaginal lips in the most obscene way. Issei had fucked her good and raw up until their arrival. They started walking awkwardly towards their leader hearing her giggle playfully until they came closer. Seeing the once great and composed Tia Harribel of the Espada like this was absolutely jarring to the girls making them question reality as she was now just a giggling slut grinding herself along the young man’s waist with glee.

“Ah, my faithful fraccion, perfect timing. I have a very important announcement to tell you.~” Harribel began with a giggle and looked to her side at Issei’s face seeing him smile back to her and a nod before giving one of her tits a hard squeeze. She mewled blissfully with a sigh and shuddered as she felt his fingers squeezing gently around her mound digging into her doughy flesh. When he let her go she cleared her throat before addressing her girls with a slight purr in her once stoic voice. “Mmnnghh…..oh behave just for a moment, Issei-sama, I need to tell my Fraccion the great news and see to it they’ll treat you properly right after.”

“Alright, don't make me wait too long though. I want to give your titties a nice hard fuck before trying out the big one’s chest over there next. She looks as big as you, you know.” Issei snickered making Harribel giggle cutely before cupping his face into her fingers pulling him into a sweet kiss.

‘S-She’s completely changed! What the hell did he do to her?!’ Apacci thought to herself in panic and rage when she heard her speak again.

“As I was saying, Issei Hyoudou, my newfound lover will be your King from now on. He’ll rule over all of Los Noches with me at his side loving him like a good future wife and destined mother of his children. You three will serve him the same way you served me except you’ll see to it he’s properly tended to with your bodies. Obey any command he gives and don't dare disobey him, that is all.” She concluded making them all look to her in utter shock feeling the color drain from their faces while Issei simply laughed to himself when seeing them like that.

Mila Rose suddenly growled and clenched her fists angrily right before pointing a finger at Issei with a shout.

“Forgive me, Harribel-sama! But I cannot and will not follow this horndog like he is our leader instead of you! If he wants to take the reigns of Los Noches so badly then I say he’ll have to beat us in a fight and prove he’s worthy of commanding our allegiance!” She screamed out with indignation and a slight blush on her face for her eyes were still mostly focused on his mammoth meat snugly sheathed inside of Harribel’s pussy. 

‘Heh, she’s saying all that stuff but I can tell where her eyes are looking right now. Don't think I can’t see it, heck I think everybody in this room can, but alright then. If she wants me to throw down I’ll just go ahead and prove to all of them just how much of a man I really am. Also she looks so sexy being this big and buff big-tittied woman! Mmmphf!’’ Issei thought to himself feeling excited and saw the other two-step forward readying themselves in battle-ready positions and drawing on their Zanpakuto with anticipation. 

“Yeah! What she said! We want to see if this guy even has the balls to lord over us!” Apacci chimed in while Sung-Sun simply nodded her head feeling like they’re out of their league of their leader succumbed to this man’s whims and raw power. Still, she wanted to try and become dominated by her as was her fetish. 

“Agreed, show us your worth then we’ll serve you properly, Issei-san.” She said while Harribel frowned at them with annoyance written on her face. She was about to get up and give her girls and ear lashing they’d never forget until she felt Issei’s hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back at him in curiosity.

“Don't worry, I got this.~” He said with a confident smile as she nodded and pulled herself up off his lap making his flaccid horse-length member plop out of her cunt with a messy splotch of sperm and juices. The girls gulped nervously and watched their fallen leader take a place at the side sitting herself down beside the Throne chair while Issei simply stood up from it. 

He radiated confidence and power as he stood up with hands on his hips.

“I’ll show you ladies just what you’re in for. I got the goods alright and soon you’ll be begging me to take good care of you and call me ‘Daddy’ when I;m done.” He added making Harribel shiver with excitement knowing just how firm her man was going to be with her Fraccion.

Mila Rose had her fists shaking fiercely as though she were aching for a battle, but they were shaking partially out of fear for she sensed just how powerful this boy was. He was already able to make their leader crumble, yet still she wanted a piece of him. Apacci reluctantly got into a fighting stance and prepared to use her Resurreccion form right off the bat. Sung-Sun did the same thing with all three girls staring him down before Mila Rose made the first move.

“Aarrgghh!” She launched herself at Issei with fists swinging back ready to collide into his face. He just stood there with arms crossed calmly greeting her with a friendly smile just before his body suddenly erupted in a fierce flow of bright red energy! 

All of a sudden an awe-inspiring power came out of Issei’s body radiating off him like a force of nature making wind currents materialize around the girls as he made Mila Rose stumble back onto her feet shaking from calling off her attack. All of the members of Harribel’s fraccion were feeling the sheer intensity of the power Issei wielded he was giving them flashbacks of Aizen and Yamamoto making them lose the will to fight almost all at once with Mila Rose dropping to her knees in defeat. 

‘T-This is utterly insane! He’s like he’s another version of Aizen himself! He’s just way too powerful!’ Apacci thought as she and the others eventually felt the torrential flow of Issei’s power slowly die down.

Harribel meanwhile had bit down on her bottom lip with an utterly excited look on her face, seeing that display of power just now made her insides sizzle causing her pussy to ooze cum as she became aroused all over again. She allowed for one of her hands to start creeping down towards her creampied pussy with fingers spreading open her vulva allowing her to start fiddling around with her sex while keeping watch over the scene. When Issei was done showing off his might he walked up to the girls nonchalantly watching them all drop down into kneeling positions completely humiliated and with heads bowing in respect. 

“Am I good enough now, ladies?” He asked smugly and saw all three of them looking up at him with completely humbled faces admiring him with newfound reverence.

“Y-Yes! We live to serve you from now on, Issei-Sama!” Apacci blurted out and Sung-Sun nodded enthusiastically in agreement while Mila Rose simply looked up at him with a hard blush along her cheeks telling him that she was now infatuated with the man himself. Issei liked that, the strong bronzed muscular woman was now a meek maiden before his eyes and likely aching to feel his seed inside of her body right this second. She hoped Arrancar women were fertile. 

“We’ll obey your every command from here on out, Master Issei. You’ve proven to us that you are indeed our lord and rightful ruler of Los Noches now. We’ll do anything you like. Anything.~” Mila admitted with a soft sigh and saw Issei grin widely before he headed back to his Throne chair ready to sit himself down on it like a king.

“Awesome, now how about we get started, ladies? My first order to you all; Strip.” He commanded with a cheeky grin on his face and saw the girls exchange looks to each other before beginning to tug on their own pieces of clothing ready to remove all of it for Issei’s amusement. Just then he held out his right hand calling them to stop as he just had a new idea. “Actually, how about this instead; two of you should strip the lucky third girl first then do each other. After you all get good and naked kneel before me and start licking me off like good little servants. I still have some of your former master’s juices coating my dick after all, I’m sure you’d like a taste of that, right?” 

Issei voiced making all three of them blush heavily as they looked to each other before deciding the order of who would go first. Mila Rose and Apacci both looked at Sung-Sun with coy unfriendly smiles on their faces before honing in on her all at once. She let out a startled gasp and made a cute sigh while Harribel watched the two of them start tearing off strips of her white clothing revealing more of her sleek slender feminine body. Sung-Sun squealed out cutely as she felt more of her clothing leave her naked body, her long sleeves were off and then came her long shirt revealing a pair of bountiful B-cup titties jiggling pleasantly in front of Issei’s eyes. No matter the size of what they were Issei would always be a breast man and love himself some boobs, even cute ones like Sung-Sun’s. 

“Gyaaahh!~” She squeaked out cutely with a hard blush on her face as she just became topless. Harribel started stroking her mound more wildly with fingers dipping into her sex as she saw Sung-Sun become naked from the waist down next thanks to Apacci ripping off her long elegant robe entirely.

Her sex was clean of any pubic hair and Hollow hole was ever-present within her abdomen. Sung-Sun had a sleek and sexual slender female body alright, with a slim waist and a pair of long luscious legs that went on for days. She was elegant and beautiful in the ways of a courtesan from an Eastern country, Issei liked that she bashfully covered up her lips with one of her hands like she does when usually wearing her sleeves. Just then Apacci and Mila Rose turned to each other and started grabbing each other’s bodies ripping off each other’s clothing now leaving more skin to come into the picture with each passing second. From Apacci’s average and petite feminine body showing a pair of perky C-cup tits with a nicely wide pair of hips to Mila Rose’s more curvy and muscular frame robust with muscle and curvy in all the right places. Once her clothes were off she was revealed to have a large pair of bountiful DD-cup sized titties making Issei slobber as they bounced delightfully before his eyes. 

Issei was feeling life resurge within his member instantaneously making it harder than rock as he watched their bodies become fully naked before him. It was only till he noticed Harribel now squatting on the ground with legs parted wide that he saw her hands busying themselves with her own body. 

“Ngahhh! Aaahh……! Ooohhh…..yes!~” She breathed out as she grabbed and squeezed one of her tits into her right hand keeping the other squeezing and pinching her erect clitoris between her fingers. In no time at all her entire Fraccion was buck naked with Mila Rose showing a slight bush of dark curled pubic hair above her snatch and Apacci having a light fuzz above her own. All of them saw Issei beckon them to come over to him with a wave of his hand, they obeyed without a second thought..

“Now…..suck on it like a treat, ladies. We should be getting to know each other more intimately like this from now on. That includes plenty of more days of this kind of treatment right here.” Issei chuckled as Sung-Sun got between his thighs seeing his mammoth of a cock sticking up at her face fully erect. She gulped nervously as she felt the thirst come up inside of her throat. Apacci and Mila Rose both mounted themselves around the sides of his Throne chair hugging it so that all three women could lean in closely around his magnificent dick hypnotizing them with its pulsating surface. With their bodies like this leaning in around Issei’s lap they gave him full access to their pussies with his eager hands now reaching over to their bodies.

He marveled at Mila Rose’s large and muscular rear ample in shape while adoring Apacci’s more petite bubble butt feeling his member throb with newly reinvigorated arousal. Their faces all leaned into his crotch all at once with Sung-Sun going first by licking along the underside gently with her long tongue. 

“Mmmmm.~” She mewled quietly and saw Apacci purse her lips around the crook of his member from above while Mila Rose took to squeezing her lips gently at the side she was leaning into from above. All of them were reluctant and awkward with this action they were giving him, likely from the lack of experience they had up until today. Issei watched and waited patiently as they continued casually slurping around his beefy member tasting him and licking him hungrily on it with increasing passion the longer it went on.

“Mmnghhh! Aaahh…..so good!” Apacci moaned out loudly while she slurped the neck of his cock blushing hotly as she tasted Issei’s dick and Harribel’s juices all over the surface.

“Hgnnhhh….! Delicious!” Mila Rose moaned as she cleaned her tongue along the topside surface scraping up whatever juices her former master left on her new master’s cock. All of them saw Issei’s member glistening in Harribel’s vaginal nectar earlier, they were thankful much of it remained. 

Sung-Sun continued licking lightly along the underside of his meat cleansing her share of Harribel’s cunt milk until all of them started getting greedy in however amount of space they were allowed.

“H-hey! Buzz off, Sung-Sun! I called this part of his cock, it’s mine!” Apacci bellowed childishly.

“Yeah? Well it seems to me you’re trying to get greedy yourself licking up my end of it, Apacci! How about you stay in your own lane?” Mila Rose shouted back.

“Indeed, I only have this area, why can’t I be allowed to taste the rest like you two are currently doing. If Issei-sama likes me more then I’ll be gladly swallowing the head of his length. Unlike you two.” Sung-Sun taunted earning very annoyed glares from both of them while Harribel continued fingering her sopping snatch wildly from nearby.

‘Man, they remind me of sisters who hog each other’s things, makes me glad I’m an only child. Although….brother-sister incest is pretty hot, especially in the Japanese market of hentai. Anyway, I’d better get them to share...the Issei way.’ Issei thought to himself reaching his hands over to both Mila Rose and Apacci’s rears sliding a pair of fingers into each of their pussies making them halt their tirades with Sung-Sung giving her the opening to wrapping her lips around the head of his cock.

“Hhmmmm! * Shuupppp! Sllprr sshllpp! Shllp!* Hmmm.~” She started moaning as she fits the thick head of Issei’s meat past her lips leading to her lightly bobbing her head on it in back-forth motion. Her soft glistening lips suckled and squeezed tightly around the glans giving Issei a great amount of pleasure when he saw Mila and Apacci both creep down towards his waist placing their heads close to his massive balls.

They had to move a little bit more in order to get a good angle, but both women were adult-sized and tall making it easier to squeeze their lips around his testes with each one wrapping their mouths hungrily around the surface of each of his balls..Mila Rose had his right while Apacci had his left, Sung-Sung continued sucking enthusiastically on his center with all of them slurping languidly on his genitals all at once.

*Slslppr shuppllp sllpppr shllpprtt!*

“Mmhnnhh! Issei-sama….!” Apacci moaned with a mouth full of his ball and tongue running around all over it.

“Nghhhh! S-s-so good….hhahhh….Issei-sama…! Nngh!” Mila Rose mouthed when feeling his fingers continue pushing into her sensitive and tight sex from behind making her toes wriggle as he did the same to Apacci. Both of them squirmed up top the stone armrests of the Throne chair feeling him finger every sensitive weak point inside their pussies while they desperately fought over his cock all at once.

Together they made the air of the room filled with loud raucous moaning and hot gasps of breath, moist squelching noises also filled the room as Issei managed to bring both girls to orgasm several times causing them to spritz their juices all over his fingers nicely while Sung-Sun started pumping her soft hands along his shaft. The girl had a magical touch in her soft fingers making him groan and grumble as his member was beginning to throb with climax. Seeing this happen Sung-Sung began to bob her head enthusiastically onto his meat sucking as hard as she can with the veins along Issei’s length beginning to swell with ejaculate.

“Nnghh...aahh ...aahh...here it comes, ladies! Get ready!” He cried out with face scrunching up in orgasmic delight as he leaned back feeling his balls pulsate and his shaft swell up ready to explode. 

All three girls opened their eyes and saw Issei’s thick member thicken up right in front of their faces! Sung-Sung saw the bulge of sperm coming down his shaft and prepared herself for the rush. One hard blast of semen came out filling nearly all of her throat as she struggled to stay glued to Issei’s cock when another and another hit the roof of her mouth next! 

“Gggghhkkk!” She sputtered as her cheeks swelled up with cum filling up inside of her mouth causing her to pull back from it and let the spurting cockhead blast both Mila and Apacci’s faces full of the pearly white splendor. 

“Aaaghh..! Mmhmm…!” Apacci cried out feeling the splash of sperm caking her face along with Mila Rose. Both girls sighed out blissfully as their cheeks and foreheads became pelted with thick blasts of seed. When Issei finally stopped cumming they were left with globs of sperm coating their faces until each girl started licking themselves up.

“That’s it…! Embrace it, my Fraccion! Master’s sperm is the most delicious thing you’ll ever taste!” Harribel cheered them on while still furiously dipping her right hand into the squelching folds of her sex. She did it so passionately while her former subordinates started sucking the giblets of seed into their mouths tasting and swallowing every ounce of cum down their throats.

*Gulp…gulp...gulp!*

“Aaah….quite delicious.” Sung-Sun let out a blissful sigh when finally swallowing down all of Issei’s load that had pumped her mouth. She watched her friends run their fingers through each ounce of his seed and lick their fingers clean becoming intoxicated with it entirely, it took about a few minutes until their faces were fully cleansed of cum leaving all three ladies craving me as they stared at Issei ready to serve him. 

Harribel remained on her keester furiously fucking her cunt with her fingers until she saw the girls stand up preparing to transform into their resurrection forms. She perked an eyebrow when realizing that without their clothing they’d only be transforming into Pseudo-versions of their altered forms minus the portions of fur and ‘Armor’ covering up their private areas, but that was likely the intention as she figured. 

“Strangle to Death! Anaconda!” Sung-Sun called out as her body became enveloped in magenta energy.

“Eat your fill! Leona!” Mila Rose cried out becoming covered in burning red energy next.

“Thrust! Cierva!” Apacci cried out as her own body became covered in glowing blue energy completing the ensemble of the Fraccion transforming into their resurrected forms. Issei watched with amusement as the pillars of Reiatsu energy eventually died down revealing their new bodies scantily covered with breasts and pussies showing all.

Sung-Sun’s body became more snake-like in appearance yet still humanly feminine with scales appearing along her limbs, where she used to have a long snake half of her lower body she now had long her legs with sex exposed. For Apacci she had sleek brown fur covering much of her body leaving her breasts and pussy untouched with her ass exposed in the back. She had longer antlers that gave Issei an idea for manhandling when it came time to fuck her raw. Lastly, Mila Rose became more voluptuously muscular with robust volume in her arms, abs, and thighs with pussy looking extremely tight. Her hair became longer as a result and resembled a long mane partially blonde in color. 

Issei’s grin widened as he looked between the three girls deciding on which one to fuck first. Raising his hand up he pointed over to Sung-Sun, the sleek and sexy demure beauty with long hime-style hair.

“You first, Sung-Sun.” He said boldly making her blush.

“Oh ho ho.” She sighed quietly with excitement.

******

*Sshhllpp!*

“Aaaahhh aaaahhh! Ooooh yes! Masteerrr!~” Sung-Sun cried out in ecstasy as she was feeling her lower body being split apart by Issei’s thick monster pushing into her slightly scaly folds from below. 

He held her up within his strong arms locked around her waist gripping her in a stand-and-carry position with longs dangling helplessly over is broad shoulders. Issei was smug and relished the feeling of her snug pussy sliding around his meat tightly as it plunged into her body from below in rapid-fire movements. Sung-Sun now had a euphoric smile on her face, she struggled to stay conscious as Issei began railing her senselessly. Hard slaps of bodily flesh began echoing throughout the Throne room as he bottomed out of her tight leathery quim constantly making her body writhe and wriggle against his frame. His pelvis was slapping senselessly against her waist feeling her folds coil ever tightly around him on repeat right before his Throne Chair. 

“Aaaaahh...aahh aahh aaahhhhh!~” Sung-Sun gasped and cried out blissfully feeling him plunge his length deep into her cunt with every hard stroke of his pelvis. She struggled to stay conscious and dug her fingers into his shoulder blades while hanging off his shoulders wearing a manic smile.

Meanwhile Harribel busied herself with Apacci and Mila Rose.

“That’s it, come here, you two.~” She purred as she scraped off the remnants of Issei’s cum from their faces. With a seductive smile she traced her fingers around each of her girls seductively taking a small chunk of sperm straight into her mouth to suck off tasty with a breathy sigh. “Mmmmhhh.~ Exquisite, now then….”

She parted one of her legs and hiked it up atop the Throne chair armrest keeping her thighs parted while her pussy and her anus remained completely exposed before them.

“....get to work pleasing me while we wait for master Issei’s turn.~” Harribel concluded as Mila Rose got between her thighs from behind pushing her face up into the creamy brown heart-shaped ass of her former master. Grabbing each of her cheeks tightly and making Harribel utter a sigh of sexual relief she brought her face in closely and began tonguing out her puckered tight asshole.

“Nghhhh! Aaaahhhhh….!~ Ohhh yes ...!~” Harribel gasped then felt the gooey folds of her cunt began getting licked up sensually by Apacci from below. She felt the girl’s lips curdle and suckle hungrily along her vulva giving the Espada leader profound pleasure until she started pushing in her tongue to swivel around inside. 

*Ssllp slllppr ssllpppr!*

Harribel let out another blissful moan loudly while feeling her subordinates eat and tongue out her sexual holes languidly with bouts of passion in their bodies. Meanwhile, Issei railed Sung-Sun tirelessly in mid-air making her slender body writhe about with legs dangling wildly as she felt her pussy squelch around his length hammering into her from below. Issei’s thickened balls slapped into the crack of her ass on and off again making her reach nirvana before she could pass out.

“Eeaaaaghhhh!” Sung-Sun cried out in ecstasy feeling her pussy clenched tightly around his length causing Issei’ to grunt and pump his pelvis into her body allowing his first ejaculation of this round to follow. With a thick throbbing pulsating noise coming out from his junk he pumped a thick amount of sperm directly into Sung-Sun’s tight body filling her pussy to brim and therefore bringing her to climax. 

The girl shuddered loudly as she came to climax around Issei’s length feeling her insides coil around his throbbing member feeling her womb fill up with his seed until she passed out in his arms. Going ragdoll as she did Issei gently laid her down along the smooth surface of the Throne chair before looking Apacci’s way. The girl plucked her face out from between Harribel’s thighs with a trail of saliva connecting her lips to her pussy.

Apacci simiply nodded as Issei sauntered over to her ready to fuck.

****

With a loud squelching sound and an ear-piercing shriek of elation followed by a gurgle Emilou Apacci felt the thickened shape of Issei’s member shoved right into her pussy from behind in a hard shove! She crumbled onto all fours putting herself on both hands and knees feeling her antlers getting grabbed roughly by Issei as he shoved himself to the hilt inside of her. He let out a mewling whimper of sensation as he felt her quim coil tightly around his invading length, then began to row his pelvis into her buttocks fucking her gingerly like so.

“Uuh uh uh uh uh uh uhhhhh! Masteeerrri!~” She cried out in ecstasy with eyes going wide feeling her buttocks slamming into Issei’s waist over and over again in nonstop gusto. Apacci no longer had her usual agitated expression on her face, now she simply had a blissful smile on it with eyes rolling backward into her skull as she felt the full force of Issei’s thick member plunging directly into her cervix like he had done with Sung-Sun.

The antlers served as proper pair of handlebars for Issei as he plunged consecutively into Apacci’s tight pussy from behind.Grunting and grinning he was hearing her gasp and moan as he felt her snatch squeezing tightly around his length at every turn. Amidst the constant raucous sounds of sex and feeling Apacci’s firm ample ass slapping constantly into his waist Issei had taken to occasionally grinding himself into her ass feeling her shiver blissfully from behind. Meanwhile, Harribel laid along her backside with legs spread wide keeping Sung-Sun’s head firmly between her legs sucking out the cum from inside of her caramel slit, Harribel let out a blissful sigh of relief in feeling her long snake-like tongue wriggle into her pussy cleaning out globs of sperm while eating her out. Mila rose had busied herself by squeezing her hands around Sung-Sun’s buttocks massaging those cute bubble buns in soft spirals making some of the cum inside from earlier ooze out into a puddle. Once she squeezed out enough Mila Rose leaned down with mouth ready as she lapped up Sung-Sun’s cum-filled pussy with a tasty moan licking the girl’s mound then eating her out some more. 

“Aaahhh … Aaahhh!” Sung-Sun moaned loudly from within Harribel’s muff as she continued eating her out. She felt Mila Rose squeeze out more of the sperm lying inside of her pussy before leaning in closely from behind with her mouth cleaning her sex with her tongue running all over it. This made her gorge herself onto Harribel’s snatch, even more, tasting every drop of sperm on her tongue and giving her former master utmost pleasure. The woman kept her fingers around her head grabbing her hair as she smothered Sung-Sun’s face into her crotch airing out every loud sigh of pleasurable relief. 

Looking over to the side Harribel watched as Issei continued railing Apacci savagely from behind seeing his pelvis collide into her ass in full wave-impacting force. No doubt the rowdy girl was feeling her pussy squeeze in tightly around his length sucking into her cervix like she herself had down during her romp with the stallion that was the Red Dragon Emperor. Apacci barely looked conscious as her body was flinging back and forth with Issei’s hips working her doggystyle like an automatic machine gun. The girl has her tongue rolled out of her mouth with eyes barely focused and mouth salivated constantly as she was basically a fucktoy constantly being impaled on Issei’s mighty length. He bucked and pushed into her ass some more until Apacci felt ready for the mother of all climaxes and flung back her head shouting in ecstasy as she came hard around his throbbing meat! 

“Hhhhhhhh! Alright, here it comes! Take it all!” He announced having his head toss back and pelvis delivering one final slam directly into her Apacci’s waist from behind feeling his balls bloat like balloons as he sent a thick heavy payload of cum directly into her quivering pussy. As soon as he did that the usual red glowing marking of the Red Dragon Emperor became drawn along Apacci’s left buttcheek.

“Unhhhh!~” Apacci cried out loudly in utter ecstasy feeling her ass slam into Issei’s waist when he fills her entire womanhood full of cum.Their bodies ground together several more times with Issei sending her into one mind-shredding orgasm after the other until the girl promptly passed out still impaled on his throbbing member. 

With a thud she landed on the ground gently with Issei plucking his length from her sopping sex letting thick amounts of seed spill out onto the ground as he turned his face in the direction of Mila Rose next. The woman saw that he was still rock hard with veins throbbing along his immense member, Issei smiled at her then walked over to the now meek Amazoness Arrancar ready to dominate her like she secretly wanted.

“Your turn.~” 

***

With an impressive show of force Issei suddenly pinned Mila Rose down onto the ground in zero time flat, she looked at him amazed by his immense strength and raw power feeling greatly aroused by the display as she lay underneath him. He was above her with legs parting and feet planting themselves just outside of her curvaceous asscheeks ready to take her in his preferred position of fucking; Mating Press. Issei quickly started pushing up the thick of her large ample brown ass into the air with just his thighs making Mila’s large body tumble over with her legs dangling high into the air helplessly. His gargantuan cock rose up from between the cleft of cheeks making her eyes glue themselves to it as she felt the smooth thick underside grinding along the folds of her sex readily. Issei was really ready to maneuver himself and shove his monster cock down into her slippery obviously tight snatch and plow her into oblivion.

“Surprised by my strength? I am the strongest person in Hueco Mundo after all, it’s only natural that you’d be down at the bottom like Harribel was when I made her call me ‘Master’ repeatedly.” He teased making her flash a wry smile at him before feeling the groove of his length grinding her folds a bit more until Issei raised his waist up high ready to impale the bitch on his fat long cock.

She swallowed nervously and watched him guide his length right down into the sopping pink folds of her cunt with a confident smile. 

*Squelch!*

“Hhh…. Aaaaaaahhh…oooohh shittt!!” Francesca Mila rose howled out loudly as she felt the insides of her sex spreading wide apart thanks to Issei’s girth plunging down inside of it from above. She felt it drive all the way down into her cervix making her legs curl up with toes wiggling in ecstasy from the feeling. 

Issei growled as he kept his position firm keeping the muscular brown woman upturned with her legs jiggling in the air while her body shivered in sensitive ecstasy. He had pushed himself all the way into her snatch making the base of his dick mesh with the sopping folds of vulva. He ground into her a bit enjoying the sight of her shuddering helplessly in mind-numbing pleasure then began rowing himself back and forth fucking her languidly from above. Soft loud thuds of bodily flesh began smacking into each other in chorus with Issei expertly fucking Mila Rose in hard swift thrusts of passionate sex. His body was strong and maintained a firm hold on her frame as he sundered into her snatch from above meeting her buttcheeks with his balls while he bottomed out of her. 

“Ahhh ahhh….aaaahhh ...uuh uuh uuh uuh aaahhh! Ooohh fuck me, Masteerrrr!” She cried out in ecstasy forgetting her pride and blushing up a storm while wearing an ahegao-style expression on her face. She clung onto Issei’s brack with her arms embracing him entirely as he rowed himself into her sex over and over again in nonstop fucking.

His hands reached up to her chest gripping her large tits between his fingers as he continued impaling the large brown muscular beauty on his invading length. Issei felt her folds beginning to squeeze tightly around him while it sundered into her cervix from above in loud raucous sounds of coitus. Mila Rose grunted and whimpered helplessly with pleasure feeling the primal need to latch her lips onto his neck from below while he squeezed his hands around her tits. 

“Hgnhhhh…...sooo goood! Such perfect titties you have! Nnghh!” He growled as he squeezed them both in circles making Mila howl loudly with her head tossing back. They rutted like animals some more with Issei beginning to fuck her even faster making her brown body glisten with the sweat of sex. 

Eventually she leaned up into his neck and lbit down onto his skin in a soft sexually-charged bite causing his member to stiffen up even more as it drove into her. His waist started pounding her body faster with each passing minute leading to Mila Rose beginning to cum wildly around his length the moment he pumped straight into her G-spot.Her toes curled up and twitched, her body shuddered explosively as she felt her climax take hold making her insides squeeze around the man’s mammoth member making him groan loudly as he came! Issei quickly drew back his pelvis from above making sure to leave the head inside as he delivered one hard final slam into her sopping depths making Mila come for good at the same time he blew his load!

“Aaaaahhhhh!” He screamed out squeezing her tits tightly between his fingers making her cum even harder than before while his cock began spewing its load into her fertile depths!

‘Hhhaaaagghhhhhhh!” She cried out in ecstasy as she felt his seed begin spewing out in thick dense ropes splattering against her cervix in a non stop barrage of ejaculation. Issei howled and groaned keeping his pelvis pushing into her thick body as he let out copious amounts of cum directly into her womb en masse. She felt her stomach fill right up leading to bloating just a little bit like Harribel’s did during their hard fuck session earlier.

Together they groaned leisurely embracing each other while Mila tended to lick her tongue along the side of his face like a cat purring as she did so. Issei kept his fingers fondling her large thick tits squeezing its doughy structure making her mewl in response. He came and came some more emptying his balls out inside of her while nearby Harribel tended to Apacci now as well.

“Hhgnnhh…..!” Apacci whimpered tiredly while she remained in a crumpled heap along the ground. She was feeling her cum-filled snatch getting fingered by her former leader with whom still had the head of Sung-Sun continue eating out of her messy pussy.

‘Mnnghh…...I’m full now ...no more...ughh!” Sung-Sun moaned tiredly until finally, she let off of her ex-master’s cunt with her face messy in seed and moisture from licking Harribel’s pussy all day. She ran her tongue around her jaw in circles cleansing herself of any leftovers while Mila Rose simply passed out from underneath Issei’s masculine body allowing her wide supple ass land on the floor with a thud.

“Uuuhh…..ohh man, that is the stuff alright, mmh!” He grunted and saw Harribel get up off the ground leaving Sung-Sun there to rest on her side as she walked over to Issei wearing a provocative smile on her face. The others were entirely out of commission for the time being, Tia looked to Issei readily as she placed her hands around her pelvis then promptly turned out exposing her large heart-shaped ass to him with a suggestive smile.

“Master Issei…..you’ve already satisfied my former subordinates and proven yourself their superior, but now I’m very excited to feel you inside of me again. What do you say, darling? Feel like sticking it inside my ass this time? I think I’m really going to like it.~” She purred then bent over with legs spread apart and buttocks being spread open basically telling Issei to hurry up and sodomize her rear.

He grinned and wrapped his right hand around his prick pumping himself up for the next and final round of his subjugation of Harribel’s entire house.

“You bet.”

  
  


**To Be continued**

**End of Chapter**

  
  


**This has been for Issei, thanks for reading.**


	6. Prime Grade Sister (Baka and Test- Akira Yoshii)

  
  
  
  
  


**Issei the Multiverse Paramour**

**Highschool DxD/Multiple Franchises**

**For Issei/By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Six- Prime Grade Sister- Akira Yoshii (Baka and Test-Summon the Beasts)**

  
  
  


*****

Inside of Fumizuki Academy, of classroom 2F…

“Uugh, I hate my Sister’s new boyfriend! He’s always making me study instead of letting me play videogames!” Akishisa Yoshii screamed out in comical agony while grabbing his head in frustration with both hands..

His friends looked at him with varying looks of pity and concern while thinking he was being a bit too melodramatic about the whole thing. Sitting near him in the homeroom was Hideyoshi, Yuuji, Kouta, Minami, and Mizuki, all eying him with curious stares until they exchanged looks with each other.

“That actually sounds like a good thing, Aki. You need to get your grades up, I know you hate studying, but isn’t he helping you improve your academic score?” Minami voiced and Yoshii, still looking cartoonishly like a kicked dog, nodded reluctantly while sniffling.

“I mean, yeah….he’s a really cool guy and honestly I can see him treating Akira well, I just wish they’d let me have some amount of fun before telling me to hit the books. I suppose it helps that he makes the stuff easy for me to understand somehow.” He added and picked himself up from the table.

“I’m just surprised your sister has a boyfriend, one that isn’t you. I figured she’d go full-on Brocon and push you down on the bed one day and tear off all your clothes.” Yuuji pointed out making Akihisa turn red and shake his head violently to avoid thinking about that scenario, it was all too likely in his eyes considering how Akira is. To this day he never understood the ‘Why’ to his sister’s incest fantasies, but was glad for the retirement of it.

“I really gotta thank Issei for coming into her life, I don't know how I could deal with that sort of thing with Akira.” He groaned, letting out a sigh of relief.

‘At least she’s out of the way now, we no longer have to feel threatened by her or feel inadequate when looking at her amazing body.’ This was thought in unison by both Minami and Mizuki at the same time, each girl was feeling highly motivated now that Akira was out of the running for Aki’s feelings. Not that it was much of a plausible scenario to begin with, but still, the girls were glad she was out of the way.

“Tell us about your sister’s boyfriend, Aki, if he seems like such a nice guy why do you complain about him so often? Don't you want your big sister to have someone to take care of her needs and help you get better grades?” Mizuki asked sweetly.

“It’s because….well, I guess I don't really have a reason, but I don't hate the guy at all. He really does help by taking care of the house and even cooking for us when Akira’s taking turns helping me study. The added positive is that he even keeps her from spying on me in the bathtub all the time like she used to do.” Yoshii pointed out making the guys sweatdrop when thinking just how creepy his sister was for always spying on him in the bath. 

“If you’re talking about appearances, he’s just an average-looking guy with sweet spiky hair like mine and green eyes. Dude looks pretty average in terms of shape too, but I can tell he’s built, he lifted me up over his shoulder to throw me into studying with no problem at all. My only real gripe isI having him take away my videogame collection so I can be forced to study. As a young man I demand my Videogames back so I can play all day and be distracted from life!” He growled at the last part and clenched his fists angrily with comical indignation.

“Really, Aki?” Minami asked while staring flatly at him. Everyone gave him nonchalant looks until he calmed down. 

“But all that aside, he’s the greatest thing to ever happen to us, except…..” Aki trailed off with a finger scratching the side of his face, a blush came up on his cheeks as he struggled not to picture the ‘Usual Scene’ he often comes home to nowadays.

“Except what? You’re trailing off there.” Hideyoshi asked and then Akihisa cleared his throat.

“Except when I see them they go at it like rabbits on Discovery channel, nearly every single time I come home I walk in on them with hands and legs around each other making out like it was the last day of their lives.” He answered making everyone’s faces turn red at realizing what he meant.

!

“W-what?! They’ve d-d-doing that?” Minami asked feeling redder than her hair when trying to visualize the perfect body of Akihisa’s sister dry humping another man. She wondered what kind of person Issei Hyoudou was if he could land a woman like her and take her away her creepy brocon love for Aki altogether.

“Mind if I plant a camera inside your home?” Kouta asked feeling blood drip from his nose a bit when imagining Akira Yoshii’s large breasts becoming uncovered. Everyone else simply imagined what might be going on between Akira Yoshii and Aki’s possible future brother-in-law.

*****

At the Yoshii Household…..

“Mmh Mmh! Hhhh…..Mmhmm! Ohh….Issei….!~” Akira Yoshii breathed out in a hot sigh of elation whenever her mouth was let go of by one boy’s lips pressing feverishly against her own. 

She looked into Issei Hyoudou’s eyes seeing them sparkle at her as he was up close and personal with her face, charming her even more with every passing second. Akira could feel her heart skipping a beat as she felt his chest pushing into her own. Her eyes were half-lidded and misty with body increasing in sexual delight, she was still wearing clothes as she rode herself up on the boy’s waist with legs wrapping tightly around his backside desperate to never let him go. Akira had been pressed up against the wall behind her as Issei, using a surprising amount of strength in his nicely-toned arms, picked up her off the ground with hands cupping her supple heart-shaped ass firmly through her jeans. 

“Mmmmhhh! Don't let go of me, Issei-kun. Your strong hands feel very good around me when you carry me this way.~” Akira voiced with a purr in her voice. 

“I can’t help it, when a girl with as big a chest as you with a nice butt is grinding up against me I get grabby.” Issei chuckled and leaned in to kiss Akira hungrily on the lips again resulting in a fierce breath-sucking lip-lock that led to the two of them entangling tongues eloquently in a wet hungry manner.”Mmmmhmmmm.~” 

They moaned into each other’s mouths exchanging saliva and tasting each other with Issei’s hands gripping Akira’s ass even tighter making her moan even more until they eventually broke off. He grinned when letting go of Akira’s lips leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting between them, the busty brunette college student looked adoringly into Issei’s emerald green eyes with her ever-loving smile. She was amazed at herself for letting go of her taboo lust for her younger brother Aki, but ever since Issei came into her life her thoughts were distracted and thankfully reciprocated in a gentle loving way. Part of her knew her incestuous love for Aki wouldn’t be returned, given how often he freaked out over her wanting to even give him a simple kiss. Plus, it was a very solid positive that Issei was so remarkably similar to Akihisa in terms of bright cheerful personality, and just as pervy, which was a plus in her book. 

“I don't know about you, but I’m feeling very frisky today. What say we make this a day-long thing? I can tell you yourself are feeling excitable right now.~” Issei teased wearing a mischievous grin on his face and squeezed Akira’s buttocks again making her utter a sharp mewl of elation. Akira could feel her toes curl up around his thighs while her body rolled sensually along his waist out of arousal and instinct. She was made into putty just by his touch alone.

“Oooooh! B-but my brother will be coming home soon, it’s almost the afternoon. How about we just have sex for the duration of the school day then?~” She suggested with a teasing voice as her breath came out in soft hot gasps of air. She was very aroused right now. 

To Akira’s delight, Issei nodded giving her a cheeky smile and reached over to her chest grabbing one of her large pillowy E-cup breasts into his right hand. He squeezed his fingers around the mound making Akira shut her eyes tightly and let out another sharp moan of sensitive pleasure as he started fondling it around making Akira’s insides moisten even more. Her legs wound up crossing tightly behind his lower back as a result leading to her grinding along Issei’s waist with a smile. 

“Aaaahhh…..! Oohhh hooo…. Issei!~”Akira cried out with a loud hot gasp of breath allowing her tongue to roll out from her gaping mouth. She had a positively euphoric smile on her face as she feels him continue massaging her breast happily, switching between them in tandem and squeezing his fingers around each orb until she was ready to let out her inner animal. 

With a soft growl and a purr, Akira brought her hands back around his neck pulling him onto her lips again for a hard steamy kiss that involved her exerting dominance with her tongue. Issei was surprised by this act of assertiveness and fell back onto the living room couch as a result, taking Akira with him as she remained to straddle his top his waist with her body.

“Mmmhmm…!” She hummed into his mouth passionately with tongue rolling around inside of his throat tasting every inch of his saliva. Issei was no pushover though, he brought his hands back to her rear and grabbed both of Akira’s buns through her lady's jeans making her squeal loudly as she continued cleaning out his tonsils above using her tongue. 

They made out with each other passionately with tongues pushing and rolling around against each other in a languid embrace. Akira was feeling extremely horny right now and wanted nothing more than to taste Issei’s cock on her lips. Quiet slurping noises came out between the two of them for several more minutes with Akira taking in her fair share of Issei’s tongue into her mouth before finally pulling back. She sat up on his pelvis sensually grinding his crotch underneath her waist feeling his growing bulge pushing out underneath his dark pants. 

The Red Dragon Emperor simply put his hands behind his neck and looked up at the sight of a beautiful Ten out of Ten girl grinding herself on him with a smile. He loved moments like these, loved it, even more, when he pumps them full of his seed minutes later and leaves them begging for more. Such was the case with Ishizu Ishtar and Harribel, along with her entire fraccion.

“I’m going to strip you naked now, Issei. Hope you brought a change of clothes.~” Akira announced with a wink and grabbed his red T-shirt roughly into both her hands then literally ripped it apart exposing his nicely-toned chest before her starstruck eyes. “Ooohhh! I had no idea you were shredded, heh eh he. This is going to be fun.” 

“Go ahead, Akira, I’m here for you any way you want.” Issei offered as she leaned back down onto his face again kissing him on the lips with a sweet smile. It was more chaste this time, with Akira sucking apart his lips then tasting him again until she broke off from them with a wet sigh. 

The brunette girl brought her head down along his neck gingerly kissing every part of it as she slowly slid down his body from his collarbone, then to pecs until she had his right nipple sucked into her mouth. Issei let out a quiet whimper as he felt the girl continue leaving lip marks along his exposed chest, kissing and sucking every inch of his body she could wrap those lips around on. Eventually, she unhooked her legs from underneath Issei’s upper thighs and crawled down his body to where her head aligned with his crotch. Akira could tell he was having a raging erection pushing up from underneath his pants making her eyes sparkled with delight as she reached up to undo his zipper and pull everything down. When she did, the large mammoth-sized member that was Issei’s length sprung out nearly smacking her in the face.

“Wow! He he he,I’ll admit I never got to enjoy something like this before, at all. I’m going to really enjoy this, I’m glad you came into my life when you did. I’ve got a thirst only you can quench.~” She purred and saw his boyish face looking down at her with a coy smile and gave her a wink.

Akira brought her hands up to wrap around the base-end of his dick, squeezing the lower-end of Issei's penis underneath her soft yet strong fingers causing him to utter a pleasant sigh. His dick, while still hard as a stone pillar, remained twitching between Akira’s digits, leaving Akira to bring herself up so that her face hovered just above the pinkish precum-oozing head ready to go to town on it.

Opening her mouth wide open and lowering her face down into his crotch, Akira kissed the crown of Issei’s dick and then swallowed it into her parted her lips engulfing it inside of her warm wet mouth. 

*Schlupp!*

Akira started swallowing his thickness into her mouth with a lust-addled look in her eyes. They peered up at Issei, practically reflecting little hearts inside her irises as she took him to the hilt, she was partly struggling to get his massive meaty thickness into her throat since Issei was so big, but she managed to worm it down her gullet allowing him to feel the slimy wet insides of her hungry mouth.. 

“Mmm Hmm!~ Hmm...hmm...hmm...hmm hmm.” She started humming loudly with each bob of her head rising up and down onto his length. Her lips slurped his phallus hungrily as began sucking him off with a sweet smile and keeping her lips pursed tight around his throbbing shaft. Back and forth she went, rolling her head itself into Issei’s crotch while her hands simply kept squeezing around the lower-end of his meat constantly in fond stroking fashion.

*Schlupp..schupp...schupp..schupp...schupp!*

“Nnnhhh! Akira!~” Issei cried out and tilted his head backward feeling his cock throb with pleasure as the sensation of Akira’s mouth sucking him off continued.

The girl’s head worked itself feverishly into his crotch even more, bobbing frantically into his groin with each passing second to the point her messy bob cut hair tossed around. Her lips were squeezing tightly as they slid across his shaft stimulating every part of it as she became frenzied with taste. Eventually, she swallowed the entirety of Issei’s massive cock into her mouth making him feel as though a literal pussy swallowed him up. He was loving every minute of it and feeling ready to blow.

“Aaaaghhkk! .Akira…! *Huff….Huff….huff* Y-you’re doing an amazing job!” He let out with a pleased smile as she continued slurping hungrily on his member steadily for the next couple of minutes until she pulled off of his dick leaving it lubricated and unfinished. 

“*Pop!* Aaahh….delicious, I haven’t had your semen yet, Issei darling, but it’s because I want to do something special right now.~” She giggled after pulling herself off of his cock leaving a pop of saliva caking the top of Issei’s dick. 

She sat up on her kneecaps and hastily unbuttoned the vest top of her blouse leading her to the white T-shirt she wore barely holding back her massive tits. Issei watched with anticipation as she worked her clothing in front of his eyes, Akira eventually pulled off her vest, then slid up her top exposing her bra-less chest to him with a pair of large fluffy E-cup sized titties shaking as they bounced free in their full glory. 

‘Nngghh! Boobs! Huge Boobs! Oppai!’ He thought to himself feeling his usual instinctive reaction of excitement when seeing large tits. Issei said nothing else except smiled as Akira laid herself back along his pelvis with breasts firmly held in each of her hands. She wrapped them both around his throbbing dick pillowing it between two very soft mounds of perfect flesh making Issei thank the powers above for this awesome blessing. Sure Harribel was stacked and so was Mila-Rose, but Akira’s massive tits were a Godsend in Issei’s eyes. Ironic would be what Ddraig would be calling his choice of words.

“Hhhhhhh…....yes! Ooohh Akira, yes! Those feel like heaven!~” Issei cried out happily when feeling the pillowy sensation of her massive tits squeezing tightly around his entire length.

He heard Akira giggle as she began stroking them both up and down in unison along his phallus giving him a swift and sensational breast job right off the bat. Akira made sure to squeeze both of her breasts around his length as she worked them slowly along his shaft making Issei toss back his head and moan loudly. The feeling Akira’s large soft boobs massaging his cock was so amazing that he felt he could only compare the feeling to experiencing heaven itself. Akira, of course, loved seeing the reaction on his face and made sure her tits moved even faster squeezing every inch of his Issei’s cock into her mammaries as she started frenziedly working them on it out of love.

“Haa...haaahh...aahh….aahhh! Issei….! I do hope you’re enjoying this.~” She breathed out and noticed his member was beginning to twitch violently between her doughy treasures. Akira can certainly feel the pulsations coming out from inside making her aware he was about to cum very soon. Her tits were so soft and full that they smothered Issei's meat squeezing a dabble of precum out from the head of his dick, in Akira’s eyes that was the ‘Go’ sign to proceed to the next step in pleasing her man. She started spiraling her massive melons up and down along the sides of his cock feeling Issei throbbing more and more with each passing second. He was going to lose it all very soon. 

“Mmgghhh! Akira….! I’m going to cum!” He announced and saw that sweet smile stretch onto her face. Akira winked playfully at Issei then started pumping both of her tits rapidly along with his swelling cock determined to get him to explode right in front of her. Issei grabbed his head into his hands feeling the sensation of his balls exploding with cum ready to come out like a volcanic eruption. 

Another minute more of this was enough for him, he wound up bucking his pelvis up right off the couch in a hard explosive climax. Uttering a cry of release he felt his cock expand between Akira’s tits, making her peer down into her cleavage to see the top of his member shoot out thick gouts of sperm came right into her face!

“Aaaaghh!” Issei cried out as rope upon rope of hot thick sperm came rushing out of his dick and splashing onto Akira’s gentle lovestruck face. 

She quickly shut her eyes to keep from being blinded by thick amounts of seed painting her features. Akira let go of her breasts as she felt the barrage of heavy cumshots land all over her exposed chest, neck, face, and rolled out tongue with hands being held together to catch the rest. Each time some of Issei’s sperm landed on her skin she felt the molten warmth of his seed give her a shuddering feeling of comfort and pleasure,giving her an elated smile in which to smile back at him with. Issei continued cumming for nearly half a minute more until he finally finished. To Akira’s great surprise she saw that he was still as hard as he was in the beginning, making her very happy and horny. Issei let out a pleased sigh once he had finished his ejaculation, but then heard Akira moan and saw the big-tittied girl begin lathering the rest of his sperm all over her body like it were an expensive skin lotion. She mewled to herself and smiled happily as she rubbed his thick cream all over her tits, neck, and face. Issei honestly found this to be incredibly hot in his opinion.

“Mmhmm, it’s all so smooth and warm. It’s the perfect combination of warmth and viscosity making it a perfect moisturizer for my skin, don't you think, Issei?” She said coyly when finishing up. 

Akira got up off the couch and stood up in the living room with hands hastily undoing her lady's jeans with an eager smile. Issei watched with perverse glee as the voluptuous woman unbuttoned the last article of her clothing as she slid them down off her frame exposing her black thong and luscious womanly thighs. He could feel his member twitching excitedly already at the sight of Akira becoming naked, the girl tossed him a playful smile and quickly pulled down her thong next and stepped out of it promptly, exposing her slick hairless pussy to his face and flaunting it with a hunger smile on her own. The sight of her ample heart-shaped ass when she twirled around only made it better and gave Issei a case of steel-hard erection making him want to grab the woman and ravage her here right on this couch, but a more reasonable part of him decided to take this somewhere else. 

‘She’s so freaking hot!’ Issei thought to himself feeling incredibly anxious to plow his ‘Sacred Sword’ into her fertile depths and leave her stuffed full of his seed. He swung his legs over the side of the couch and got up, shedding the remainder of his clothing in haste leaving only his pants and boxers spilling down onto the floor. Akira watched with perverse glee until he grabbed her by the right wrist, gently pulling her in the direction of her bedroom. 

“Come with me. We’re taking this to your bedroom. I don't want to have to give your brother another flashing of us going at it like animals a second time. He might get nightmares from seeing that too often. Besides, I want to give you the full experience right in the comfort of your bedroom, Akira Yoshii. Trust me, you won't regret it.” Issei said making her blush hotly as she eagerly nodded her head and rushed down the hallway to her bedroom with him leaving their clothing all over the floor of the living room. 

**

With a slam of the door, Issei and Akira were finally alone in the bedroom with absolute privacy. She was thrown gently onto the bed by Issei and laid flat on her back with legs dangling over the foot of the bed spreading wide apart so that her pussy was on full display before his hungry eyes. The Dragon Emperor boy flashed Akira a coy smile as he walked over to her waving his large dick around with each step he takes. Akira was beyond giddy by seeing that and leaned back onto the bed with hands planted firmly on the surface propping herself up. She saw Issei get down on his kneecaps and hold both of her thighs into his fingers, leaving him to hover his face over her moistened warm snatch. He ran his tongue along his lips readily as he honed in on her sensitive-looking pussy lips, centering on her fresh-looking labia Issei wrapped his lips around her folds squeezing them gingerly between his wet lips making Akira sigh sharply with sensitive pleasure.

“Uuuu Ahhh!! Issei….! Mmnnghhh!~” She mewled loudly with eyes closing tight and breasts heaving with her chest as she felt him nibble on her pussy lips hungrily before prodding the opening of her insides with his tongue. Issei pushed it inside and let it roll around slowly from within her sensitive depths making Akira’s toes curl up again in reaction and cause her to fall back. 

She was now lying flat on the bed with Issei’s head buried in her muff licking her spread pussy lips with glee. Her face became hot and bothered with sweat dripping down her soft skin, she was easily feeling strong waves of utmost pleasure surging throughout her entire lower body right now. So much so that she grabbed Issei’s head into her hands and ground her pelvis along his face feeling him eat her out languidly with tongue drilling inside of her folds. 

“Ohhhhhhhhh! Isseeiiiii!~” She cried out in ecstasy causing her chest to arch upward as he began gorging himself on her juicy twat with hands firmly around her upper thighs.

Issei hummed into her sex happily tasting her nectar as he put all his efforts into his cunnilingus skills, which were trained ever since starting this worthwhile journey. He tasted and sucked apart Akira’s sensitive vaginal folds making the young woman gasp and shudder constantly with loud moans of elation filling the air. He then started rolling his tongue around inside of her tight pussy prodding every weak point he could find making Akira grind herself along his face even faster in reaction. She was panting even more now with her body undulating along the surface of her bed, shuddering with every pulse of pleasure she could feel making her right leg dart straight up into the air twitching spastically while Issei continued licking up her slit. 

Akira cried out again the moment she felt Issei push in a pair of fingers into her body, she shuddered sharply as she felt one sliding into her sex and the other pushing into her butthole making her red in the face for she had never been violated this way before. Normally she only pleasured herself to her fingers or a high-quality dildo to practice her would-be seduction of Akihisa in the near future, but instead, she was feeling both orifices of her body light up thanks to the ministrations Issei was providing her. Her heart was racing and her body wracked with pleasure as Issei continued to gorge himself on her pussy while fingering both her tight anus and her sopping pussy all at the same time

“Ahhh...ahhh….ahhh! Issei!~'' She cried out again for she was going crazy with pleasure. 

Akira grabbed her own head into her hands as she gently tossed on the surface of her bed while Issei continued his work stimulating her entire body with only his mouth and his fingers. The one digit inside of her pussy moved out of her insides just a little bit, it worked on stimulating her erectile clitoris next making her begin to wrack her body with an impending climax. With one more shout to the heavens, Akira began to shudder spastically all over the bed feeling her insides churn around Issei’s fingers as she shouted in ecstasy when shuddering in an explosive orgasm!

“Aaaaahhhhh!” She cried out with eyes closed and body shuddering explosively along the bed and on top of Issei’s face. Her pussy was gushing all over her boyfriend’s mug constantly for the next several seconds her mind-shattering orgasm followed. 

With each quaking shudder Akira’s body made, she had cum all over her Issei’s face spraying all her nectar all over his eyes, face, and open mouth. To her delight, Issei never wavered, and instead, simply took to rolling up his tongue along her throbbing sex making her shudder even more with sexual ecstasy while she was still cumming. This made her feel pleasure, unlike anything she had ever felt before and caused her legs to straight-up dangling above Issei’s broad shoulders as he kept licking up her sex until she was finished cumming. 

Once she came down from her orgasmic high Akira took a moment to catch her breath, Issei brought himself out from between her legs and cleaned up his face. When he finished he got up onto the bed behind her as she rolled onto her side, ready to take the girl in a spooning position right now. 

“*Huff...huff...huff….!* Issei! I need you right now! Please have sex with me! I NEED it!” Akira breathed out with an exhilarated smile on her face when turning on her side to face him, her back and buttocks were still gently grinding up along his pelvis feeling his erect dick poking into her skin. 

“I thought you’d never ask, get ready, Akira. You’ve never had it until you’ve had me.” Issei said confidently as she cupped the side of his face pulling him onto her lips for a steamy tongue-sloshing kiss as he grabbed her right thigh and lifted her leg upward. Issei ground himself into her buttocks and carefully aligned his rock-hard penis to push into her quivering pussy, once he placed the bulbous head onto her soft spongy lips he grabbed his other hand onto one of Akira’s breasts from underneath and slid himself on him.

*Schlupp!*

“Mmmnnngghhh! *Isseeiii!*” She howled into his mouth feeling his tongue roll back her own and dominate her during the exchange.

Akira’s eyes became as wide as saucers as she felt Issei’s massive dick cleave into her pussy from behind in the spooning position while her leg twitched helplessly in the air. She moaned into his mouth some more feeling his thickness grinding out the sensitive insides of her pussy while making its way over to her cervix. Issei kept on hungrily kissing her and sucking out her oxygen while doing it, he multitasked by carefully pushing his member even further to where his groin pushed into her taut wide buttocks. Akira was beside herself with grandiose pleasure at this moment and felt the head of Issei’s dick pushing into her cervix, allowing it ‘French kiss’ the head of his dick as he began fucking her.

Slap after slap of bodies rolling together began to fill the air. Issei bucked gently into Akira’s backside feeling her insides churn tightly around his throbbing dick. She was over the moon with pleasure right now and feeling her pussy squeeze his length as though it were destined to take his and his alone.

“Mmhmm...mhhmm..mhhmmm...mhhmm!” She moaned languidly into his mouth while tasting his tongue as it cleaned out her tonsils. The added feeling grabbing his face and pulling him onto her lips to allow for a very heated engagement between each other's lips. “Mmhmm!” 

She aggressively swallowed his lips into her face feeling Issei’s thick cock pummeling away into her quim nearly nonstop. He was like an automated machine and jabbing it directly into her cervix making Akira scream loudly inside of his mouth while he fondled her right breast excitedly. His other arm left her leg and went down to her chest to squeeze the other tit, this made Akira feel more aroused as he began fondling them around in strong circles making every pleasure receptor in her body light up.

“Mmummnnhh *Plop!*...aaahhhh….aaahhhh! Isseeeiii!~” She cried out in ecstasy with her head lolling to the side moaning laboriously as she felt his fingers squeeze into the dough of her large mammaries. Akira’s body rutted against his waist feeling him hammer away into her slit making her opening gush constantly as he fucked it. 

Her body rolled and bucked back into his frame feeling him gingerly fuck her at his leisure while squeezing her breasts. Issei took his time exploring her more sensitive weak spots located all over those magnificent lobes of hers, making Akira wail loudly in mind-bending pleasure. Eventually, his pace quickened making the raucous sound of fucking increase exponentially, to the point she was getting ready to cum yet again.

“Aahh..aahh...aahh...aahhhh..haaahhhh!” She gasped and moaned loudly until she felt her insides close tight around Issei’s cock making him plunge all the way inside of her as she tossed back her head wailing in orgasmic euphoria. Her body shuddered, her sex squeezed tightly around his meat and gushed a thick spritz of juices all over the bed blankets while Issei surprisingly endured without bursting his load.

“Hgghhhh….Aaa….Akira…!” He groaned when feeling the woman’s sex contract tightly around his length, tempting him to come directly inside her. Oh, boy, did he want to, but Issei was saving it for when Akira would fuck herself on him. 

Shuddering explosively some more and mewling quietly to herself with unbridled pleasure, the college student rode out her climax completely until she was completely finished, leaving her breathing hotly with a delirious look on her face.

“*huff...huff…..huff*...Haahh…..that was amazing, Issei! But, I see that you haven't’ lost it just yet.” She began and turned her face to the side flashing him a coy smile with little hearts in her irises. “Allow me to correct that, lover.”

With that in mind, Akira exerted some strength and pushed Issei onto his back as she got on top of his body remains sheathed and twisting herself around to settle into a reverse cowgirl position. Issei liked what he saw when he got a decent view of her large heart-shaped ass staring at him in the face. Akira looked over her right shoulder at him with a sultry smile and licked her lips, ready to ride him with everything she had left. This girl wanted his thick viscous sperm loaded inside of her fertile body, having his baby wouldn’t even bother her in the slightest seeing as how she wanted to be a mother before leaving college entirely.

“Ready, Issei?” She asked giggling cutely as she saw him nod ‘Yes’ to her question. Akira quickly placed her hands around his ankles and shifted her weight to properly seat herself on his cock, feeling it remain lodged inside of her cervix once she began rolling herself along his waist. Her buttocks swayed forward then pulled backward making her tits jiggle as her body started riding him out. 

“Nnnghh! Aaaahhhhh….ah! Ooohhh Issei!~” She mewled loudly and began slamming her waist up and down along Issei’s body feeling his member fill up her sensitive pussy all over again. Her cheeks clapped and her insides churned around his mighty cock as Akira felt herself get lost in the sexual frenzy of riding herself on his meat.

Their bodies rutted into each other with hers taking dominance, she humped and wriggled pelvis firmly onto his groin enjoying the sensation of his dick fucking her very cervix like it were a pussy. Heaving and humping in up-down fashion the girl rode him for minutes on end, making him feel every inch of her insides stroking his length pushing Issei ever closer to cumming himself. He reached over to grab the hem of her ass, squeezing his fingers tightly around the surface as it bounced around on his prick, squelching noises constantly came out from her opening as Akira rode him for a good hard few minutes until she felt him beginning to throb.

“Aahh...aahh….aahh aah aah aahh aahhh! I’m cumming, Issei! I can tell you are too.~” She announced, looking over her shoulder at him as she continued to bounce her large heart-shaped ass firmly atop his waist. 

Issei had a strained look on his face as he held onto her hips firmly with his hands, he smiled at her and gave Akira a wink as he too began bucking himself into her body from his position,fucking her while she was fucking herself on him. Together they moaned loudly in mutual ecstasy, both feeling ready to explode with a climax, Akira humped herself on his waist enthusiastically making her tits jiggle until she was ready to unleash her final orgasm upon Issei’s meat.

“Ahh…..ahh…..oooaaaahhh…..I’m cumming!” She cried out in ecstasy with her head tossing up, her chest pushed out making her tits quiver as she experienced her climax once again, this time taking Issei with her as he pushed balls-deep into her sopping quim.

He grunted loudly and felt his testicles explode with ejaculate, causing his shaft to swell as it sent thick blasts of highly potent semen directly into Akira’s cervix! The girl felt every thick molten blast of sperm splash against her insides steadily filling up her womb to the point it filled up capacity and leaked out. She wriggled her buttocks leisurely into Issei’s waist wringing him of every last drop of seed he could deposit into her womanhood. Akira was beyond happy right now as she felt her womb fill up with his sperm, allowing for a feeling of having a ‘Full stomach’ as they came down from their high together.

“Ughhh……..Aaah….!” Issei sighed in blissful relief once he finished cumming and laid back along her bed with Akira collapsing on top of him in tow. 

His dick plopped out of her gaping hole leaving a thick trail of dense creamy sperm onto her legs, quickly, she reached down and scooped up a handful of seed and rubbed it all over her breasts again, shuddering as it lathered her skin in pearly white.

“Mmhmm…..I will never get tired of that, Issei.~” She sighed happily and took another dab of sperm from her sopping cunt, bringing it up to her lips to ingest into her mouth and swallow down her throat in one loud gulp. Akira let out a tasty sigh of happiness after she ingested it completely, unknowingly making Issei become fully erect all over again at the sight of watching such a thing.

“You know what else I’ll never get tired of?” He asked making her turn her face in his direction with a sweet loving smile. “That’s right, it’s you.~ Let’s see how long we can make this time slot last before your brother gets home, hmm?”

“I’ll be more than happy to, Issei.~” Akira replied and kissed him full on the lips with one hand hooking itself around his neck deepening it as they go.

*****

Later….

The door opened up revealing Akihisa fresh out of school clutching his backpack and stepping into the house wary of stumbling upon his sister and her boyfriend making out again.

“I’m home.” He announced and noticed the place seemed empty as he walked into the living room. Passing by some of his sister's discarded clothes on the floor Akihisa thought only one thing; “Oh c’mon, Akira. I know you’re clumsy with cleaning, but this is just embarrassing. Where’s Issei when you need him? And why are his clothes down on the floor as well?”

He asked this, yet shrugged thinking they were both being clumsy with doing laundry again and walked over the mess to go to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, in Akira Yoshii’s bedroom…..

“Ugh..ughhh..ughhh..ughhh! Aaahhhh! Issei! Oh it feels so good in this position!” Akira howled loudly with a face delirious with pleasure. She was on her hands and knees feeling Issei bucking into her buttocks from behind, filling up her pussy with his thick throbbing cock all over again.

Issel growled loudly as he felt Akira’s insides clench tightly around his length, making him hammer away into her sperm-filled quim even harder. Akira did say she wanted more of his seed to lather all over her skin again, he was planning on giving her more than a gallon worth inside her own belly.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…..**

  
  


This has been for Issei. Thanks for reading.


End file.
